Unsuspecting
by Botanybay
Summary: Cammie finds a cell phone under her pillow and tries to figure out who gave it to her at the beginning of her junior year. Confused she begins to slowly unravel the mystery that will forever be here life. ZxC
1. Fresh Start

**Unsuspecting**

I was absolutely sure of two things that were going to happen. The first was that I was going to be a junior...in high school...hell yeah! This meant another year with my wonderful sisters and best friends. Of course this also meant sublevel 2, which, I am pretty sure we can all handle, well everyone who decided to do CoveOps last year. The other thing was that in one year, 17 months, two days, six hours and 20 minutes (that's just an estimate) I would be graduating Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women...and then I would be screwed.

When you get to Gallagher in 7th grade, you think, well I definitely have forever to graduate. To join the real world...risk my life on missions...maybe I should have gone on the research track of spying. Well look what happened to my parents, one ended up not coming home. And my mother still has nightmares about what happened...

And when, in the hello operator, is anyone supposed to find love, get married and have kids! Before my sophomore year Gallagher and Blackthorne NEVER...and I mean NEVER EVER, met each other. Heck, probably they didn't even really know the other existed. Trust me when I say finding love when being a spy is so, unbelievably different than what is portrayed in Mr. and Ms. Smith. Hey I love Brad Pitt just as much as the next girl but you don't meet a guy on a mission, and then BAM! You are off saving the world together (after trying to kill each other with some serious guns).

Well, what if I decided to fall in love with a normal boy, would I always have to lie to him. Like 'Oh honey how was work today?' Just fine, I disabled a nuclear bomb and saved the president.' 'Sorry dear I didn't catch that, what did you say?' 'Oh, just fine, my article is going to run in the paper this Sunday.' What! Who could lie to some one they love every single day, just to protect them. It would drive any sane person completely insane!

What if I decided to fall in love with another spy? Would we be in constant competition with each other to see who really the better spy is? Gosh, maybe we would meet like on a mission and have to pretend like we have never met before. Or worse watch them get tortured and not say a word to compromise the mission. And we would never see each other and go on missions at different times...The life of a spy!

I had been thinking this over for the past couple days, and seeing how tomorrow school started...this would be my last chance before all the homework I would be getting from Solomon alone. I jumped down from the rafters I had swung myself onto for a better view of the barn and field while I was thinking. I jumped down with out a sound, my ash blond hair swung around my shoulders and I smoothed down my brick red Nebraska shirt that had come up slightly over my P&E shorts when I jumped down. I flipped my head around and was about to go back to my dorm room when I ran into Mr. Solomon. "Oh, hey Mr. Solomon, you seriously scared me...I didn't hear you..." Probably not what I should have said to my CoveOps teacher, but hey it was the truth!

"Well Ms. Morgan, if you hadn't been day dreaming about a certain Blackthorne boy, I am sure you would have." He gave me this look like, aw how cute, the little teenager is in love.

"Thanks Mr. S, I'll keep that in mind. See you tomorrow." I had a feeling that I would be the talk in many conversations this year at school, everybody knew what had happened right outside the school, you know, right next to the helicopters the boys took to leave...right before he did...when he said "_ I always finish what I start"_ Which made many of the girls slightly jealous and proud of me at the same time.

I remember getting debriefed by Bex, Liz and Macey right after it happened. I had walked, er floated, back to the dorm, shut the door and sat on my bed just, well you know, thinking if that really just happened. My roommates had all exchanged looks before asking me what had happened. "He kissed me..." I said dreamily, still not fully awake.

"Who?" Liz asked wide eyed.

"WHAT!?!" Bex screamed at me.

"Where?" Liz again asked, eyes still getting bigger.

"WHEN!?!" Bex again.

Finally Macey looked up from her _Vogue _and said: "How, because that's really all that matters." So I told them and they told me what had happened when they had said goodbye to Jonas and Grant and when all the other Blackthorne boys tried to say goodbye to Macey...well, let's just say they were glad Macey didn't have a pen on her (they had just gone over that in P&E only hours before).

I woke up the next day clutching my pillow. I lazily rolled around in bed, enjoying the last moments of silence before the other girls came, and the last time to have the room alone. Then I felt something, cold and hard underneath my pillow. How did I not notice this before. I ran out of bed and looked around to see if anyone was still there, I stopped and listened to see if I could hear their breathing...Nothing. I reached back under my pillow and pulled out a cell phone. Whoever had left it there had came when I wasn't there sleeping and were good...very, very good at what they did or else they wouldn't have been able to get past security.

* * *

**First Fanfic!**

**Tell me what you think...**

**I know its really slow and short but it will (hopefully) pick up!**

**:D**

**-Lia  
**


	2. Welcome Back Dinner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls...**

* * *

I glanced around for a second making sure that no one was still there. My heart had dropped all the way to my stomach with the sinking feeling that someone was watching me...And my friends. I started walking around completely silent, searching for bugs and cameras. I started in the bathroom, the farthest back room, going through everything...Including toilet (totally gross, we should start cleaning it more often). I checked the walls, ceiling and even underneath the beds. Then I went through my things making sure they, whoever left the phone, hadn't replaced anything of mine so that it had a bug or camera. I finished my search at 7:22 and three seconds. I sat down in the middle of the floor in my room with the phone directly in front of me. I shuttered at the thought they had no need to leave any bugs or were so good I didn't notice them.

I heard the crushing sound of gravel as someone started down the four mile driveway to the Academy. I looked down at the limo and noticed that it carried Macey McHenry, fiddling with her nose ring. Apparently she decided to come back hours before the welcome back dinner...bu the dinner starts in the early evening, not 7:37 in the morning. She started getting out of the car and I ran down to help her with her bags...However, not before I stuffed the phone in my empty suitcase in the closet (I know, not the most stealthy place to put it, but in case it was a bomb we would be safe since all the closets were made of reinforced steel).

"Macey!" I screamed a little too loud for her only being 15 feet in front of me. I remembered how much we despised Macey when we first met her, we totally thought that she was a rich snob (A legend she always plays when she is not with Bex, Liz and I). Of course now we all went to her for, well, help with all things normal, like boys and clothes. She was also the only person who knew all my secrets...Well except for the one that I had just discovered.

"Hey Cam!" Macey flipped her beautiful black hair behind her shoulder and her piercing blue eyes sparkled in the sun as I ran up to hug her. Last time I saw her I was in Boston, and we were fighting of some seriously bad, bad guys. Who more than likely still after her...A little nerve shaking if you ask me, but Macey was calm as ever, even though 32 secret service guys were crowded around her as we hugged. I even noticed them tense up when I did, even though I had met them the week before and they had stated I was ' safe as Macey's friend...for now'

We carried her bags up the stairs to our dorm and set them next to her bed, where once, my beloved bean bag area had been, but in exchange we had something way cooler than any bean bag lounge could ever amount to. On our way up I kept noticing the newly installed bugs and cameras, the size of bugs (the gross kind) covering the ceiling. Obviously security was going to be tightening up for Macey being back. "Hey, Macey...um did you notice all those-"

"Bugs...yeah. I guess your mom felt she should tighten up security considering what happened in Boston and all. My dad probably called her about installing them." I could tell that Macey was not only convincing me that everything was all right, but also herself. Something told me I shouldn't tell her about the phone I found, the one from underneath my pillow.

I sat on my bed while Macey started unpacking her things and putting them away commenting on whoever designed Gallagher's designing skills the entire way: 'How do they expect three teenagers and the vice presidents daughter to share one closet...To think they call themselves geniuses!" or "What is the point of having beds when they are so uncomfortable, it would be better to sleep on the floor." or my personal favorite "Why, oh why must we have uniforms with skirts when everyone knows we will be scaling the side of the buildings in a class taught by the next James Bond?" And every so often she would point out something of hers that she bought from somewhere "Totally posh," or "The height of fashion" from a cornucopia of countries.

Time got away from us...Ok not really since time must always be known when you are a spy. But even a spy likes to have some fun and pretend that the saying 'Time flies when you're having fun' applies to them also. We heard the breaking of glass outside the door and before the tell tale 'Oppsie daisy!' was uttered we knew it had to be Liz and we cracked up laughing...I guess it was a good thing she was on the research track.

Liz remembered to put sunscreen on this summer and didn't come back looking like a lobster, but did however have a fantastic tan that so didn't hint that she cracked codes for the CIA. "Cammie! Macey! You have no idea what happened this summer! But it was awesome...totally awesome!" She ran up and hugged us both, before Macey and I could do any more eyebrow raising to each other.

"Spill." Macey said before I could.

"Alright, so you all remember Jonas right?" We both nodded our eyes widening. "Well you know he is also a completely computer geek, even more than me and was able to track me and find an email address I had in 6th grade that I still use for talking to my grandmother. One I had totally made untraceable to me!" Macey's and my jaw dropped, because when Liz makes something untraceable it is UNTRACEABLE. Like completely and totally not findable as in you search it and nothing comes up. Absolutely nothing. And Liz was good at this for a reason, she made all the firewalls for the secret service.

"Oh my GOD! Liz! That's so romantic!" I practically yelled. "What did he say...What did you say!" I asked Liz a little more calmly. Macey's mouth was still hanging wide open.

"Well he was all like, 'Hey bookworm it's Jonas. I told you I would find a way to talk to you! So I did, how is your summer going so far?' Isn't that totally sweet of him. So that was the day after school ended! And then we started emailing each other like 10 times a day. Finally on July 18 at 7:14 at night he asked me to be his girlfriend! Can you believe it! I have a boyfriend!" Liz jumped excitedly up and down. Macey's mouth seemed to have dropped even lower and I just thought to myself that I really, really should have gone to the research field. Then the door swung open and Bex made her way through the door with her bags.

"Who knew he had it in him, I definitely would have guessed he would wait until at least August 20 at 8:50 in the morning before asking you to be his girlfriend." Bex laughed at Liz's expression and ran up to hug and then Macey and I. "I really don't think I would ever tell you this, but we are going to be late if you don't hurry up." I looked around and noticed that we all had our uniforms on except for Liz.

"You guys go ahead, I'll wait for Liz." Liz smiled at me and ran into the bathroom to change as Bex and Macey left. After I waited 10 seconds I asked Liz "Hey Liz, could you look at something and be able to tell me if it would be able to be transported into our room and under my pillow?" Liz came out of the bathroom looking pale as a ghost.

"Where is it Cam?" She asked me so quiet I could barely hear her. I grabbed it from the suitcase and handed it to her. She placed it on the desk and started taking it apart piece by piece and in two minutes she already had it back together. 'Cammie, whoever made this was good at making sure it wouldn't send up any red flags...Like really, really good. As in it would take me another five years to ever be able to make something like this. Do you think this could be connected to what happened in Boston?" Liz asked me dead serious; there was no lightness to this conversation.

I nodded my head. "I'm scared Liz...For Macey." She nodded her head to. Then there was a light 'bing' and she looked down at the phone that had lighted up. Not only were they able to sneak it in without any red flags but they were also able to get through the satellite jammer. They were good. Liz then handed the phone to me but I wasn't ready to look at the text message that had just been sent, I put it back in the suitcase.

"We should tell your mom." Liz said and I just nodded. I will tell my mom, just not yet. We were going to be late in nine seconds to the welcome back dinner so we ran down to the hall and made it just in time before my mom stood up. Bex gave us a questioning look but I just shrugged at her.

After the normal greeting of "Who comes here?" We all sat down, but my mother had a strange look on her face. "I have an announcement that will only apply to certain members of the junior class, but you all should know what is going to happen." Bex, Liz and Macey all looked at me because my mother was staring right at me.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews so far!**

**I made this chapter longer....still seems short though**

**~Lia**

**(Don't forget to review!)  
**


	3. You've got text

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls (duh)  
**

* * *

I started panicking...like completely freaking out, only on the inside since all spies have the best poker faces. My little attack kept going as did my mother's words. "As you all know Senator McHenry is on the campaign trail and he has requested the company of Macey. Most of you have already found out about the attack on Cameron and Macey in Boston, which has left quite a wave of concern for Macey's safety. Here at Gallagher, we have tightened security to a maximum. Even with the possibility of...danger, the Senator has insisted of taking her. So as a measure of safety we are allowing two operatives and one operative on the research track to accompany them, if they choose. Cameron, Rebecca and Elizabeth are being requested to protect their friend, sister and national security. I hope you all remember that when a sister is ever in a time of need you will help her no matter what."

I was still processing this news when I went into autopilot. The entire school was quiet. Some whispers could be heard from the other tables, but the junior table was completely silent. We finished eating and we all left as a group. Bex, Liz Macey and I went to our room to pack as the rest of the girls went to the main room. As we were packing Macey suddenly started talking. And fast.

"You know the only reason _he_ wants me to go is for the image of a 'together and functioning' family as they would put it. They treat me like a dog! They are always matching the ribbon around my neck to my leash and let me tell you...that leash is very short. I can barely go to the bathroom without someone in the next stall. They literally listen to me pee, and they follow me into the restroom too. And well, there aren't a ton of secret service women out there. I just wish I wasn't their daughter...I was just a normal girl with a normal life." Macey stopped throwing clothes into her suitcase and just looked out the window to calm down. Even though her mascara was waterproof she definitely wasn't going to cry, in front of anyone, ever. Even her best friends. I knew what she meant when she said she just wanted to be normal.

The rest of us just let Macey get this out of her system, she didn't care who heard. Judging from how loudly she was talking everyone in Gallagher heard what she had to say about her father. When we were done we walked out to the main room to say our goodbyes to the rest of our junior class. Most of them were lounging on the floor so we sat down with them and we all just laid next to each other in silence feeling the gravity of this mission on us.

Everything that had seemed important, like the new haircut Tina had, was completely childish to be even thinking of. We had our first mission ever. No classes, no tests, no one to correct our mistakes. We were risking our lives completely for this. I went to the bathroom to get a breather from all the scared feelings around me. As I washed my hands I remembered a certain phone I had found only this morning, which seemed like I had found it in the 7th grade. The phone had an unanswered text message that had made it through the new security upgrades. I opened the door of the bathroom and grabbed the phone from the suitcase I didn't use and went back to the bathroom. I turned on the water in the shower just because it felt like the right thing to do.

I carefully flipped out the keyboard of the phone to unlock it. The neon green of the phone somehow was sinister to my eyes. It lit up and read '1 new message.' I pressed the view option and read it as my heart accelerated. "Elizabeth Sutton will not be able to figure out who I am. Your other friends won't either." I just stared at the phone for awhile. Holy crap. They knew my friends, they knew that I would have asked Liz to help...or they watched me ask her.

I figured my friends would have become worried if they noticed the water was on for the shower but I came out without taking one. So I took a shower, not before hiding the phone in the trash...just in case. I came out wearing the same clothes I was wearing earlier and went to sleep. Even though it was only 5:22pm I knew I would need the rest. I put on pajamas and put the phone in the suitcase I was taking with me. I heard Bex, Liz and Macey come in at 8:56pm and put on their pajamas and go to sleep.

The next morning we woke up a 5:45 and changed into our clothes for the day. We went down for early breakfast and I stayed for a minute to 'make sure I had everything' before we left. But really I was sending a text message to a scary stalker. I wished I really had thought I would forget something but I remembered everything even my completely useless strapless bra (yeah that one...). I took out the phone and wrote 'Who are you?' It took me a couple of minutes to find the question mark and send it, but I did. Even though my whole body was telling me to just give the phone to my mom, but I couldn't. Not yet.

We all hugged the juniors who wouldn't be going before we boarded the helicopter to D.C. We all sat as closely as we could to each other. Then Macey cracked up laughing. We all thought maybe she was losing it. But it is Macey McHenry who says that mental cases only happen so that the certain celebrity can rise back up into America's news and maybe their heart if they feel bad for them. Macey said: "Omg, it's like you guys have never been on a helicopter. You're like suffocating me." The rest of us burst out laughing too. We all knew that Liz and I had only been on a helicopter twice. And all of us were clinging to each other as if the helicopter might just fall out of the sky. And then...it did.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long I went camping (yay!) for school (booo!)**

**I know its short but it took me like forever to think of what the text message would say.**

**I know you really, really, really want to review. I know I don't review, ever. But I am making a little deal with myself that maybe if I review then i will get more reviews *wink, wink**

**So go ahead, I don't care if it just says Good or Yay or even Omg Lia you are so awesome! :D  
**

**~Lia**


	4. Helicopter Rollercoaster

**Of course I don't own Gallagher Girls...even though I wish I did**

* * *

It started spiraling downwards, just like in the movies, except it wasn't a movie.

"What happened?" I screamed to the pilot as we all tried to scramble to find a place where we wouldn't get hit from the things flying to the back of the helicopter.

"The first and second engines were shot and are no longer functioning." The pilot screamed back as he tried to gain control of the helicopter. I looked around at my friends, my best friends, and did what I had to do to try and protect them. I yelled at them through the projectiles: "I'll be back in a minute!" Then I opened up the hatch on my side of the helicopter, grabbed some things from my bag and went out. I had grabbed some hooks and held on to them as tightly as possible, yeah like Captain Hook, and I made my way to underneath a helicopter.

Alright so making ones way to the belly of a helicopter in civilian shoes and clothes and some metal hooks from the shower curtain (I had decided to pack in the last minute) against the wind is really not easy. Actually it was practically impossible, but hey, I am a Gallagher girl.

I tried to pretend that I was back at school, on that day when Mr. Fibs had created those suction cups that go on your hands and feet to allow you to stick to the ceiling. It had worked really well, until the sticky stiff had cooled and we were stuck to the ceiling for an hour. Tina had gone to the bathroom and when she came back to see us all stuck to the ceiling she fainted.

I had made it to the part where the engine was and saw several bullet holes lodged in the silver metal sheeting. I used one hook to rip the aluminum of body of the helicopter and I stuck one of my legs past the engine into the helicopter to make sure I wouldn't slip and fall to my death, despite how fun that sounded.

_Back inside the helicopter_

"Where did Cammie go?" Macey asked Bex while trying to restrain her from leaving the pit they were sitting in.

"I don't know! She just left and said she'd be right back. It has been 132 seconds. She must need help she can't do that all by herself. Bloody hell, this is a helicopter...how does she think she will be able to fix it!?!" Bex struggled against Macey's arms while trying to defend her right to be let go. Her words seemed to go faster than usual because of the fact that they were still falling to their death.

"Ding, ding..." Macey and Bex turned to look at Cammie's bag, which she had left open in her haste to leave the helicopter.

"What was that?" Macey, who was completely freaked out, screamed at Bex and Liz.

"Sounds like it came from Cam's bag...Liz did you hear that?" Bex said, forgetting they were moving downward, like that sound was the most important thing since duct tape.

"What?" Liz looked absent mindedly out the window like they weren't plunging to their death.

"That distinct dinging sound, actually it sounded like a phone..."

"I heard nothing....I should know, because I have perfect hearing. You know Bex, 33.987% of people occasionally hear things that really never happened..." Liz always thought that if you add a decimal point to a percent it made it seem more believable. Bex opened her mouth to ask Liz what she wasn't telling them when the door to the helicopter swung open and they started going horizontal again.

"Back." I tried to say casually, well as casually as you can sound after repairing a helicopter engine mid-flight. Macey, Bex and Liz all stared wide eyed in the direction of my right leg. "What?" I asked them alarmed. It wasn't everyday you left three spies speechless, but something told me it wasn't about my handy work that did it. I looked down at my right leg. My favorite pair of jeans' right pant leg was completely in shreds up to my knee and was turning redder by the moment. Liz look liked she was going to faint, until Macey barked at her to "Get the first aide kit," and then pain shot up my leg.

The rest of the ride to D.C. was well uneventful. Bex bandaged my leg in record time while Macey fixed my pants with some scissors so that they ended right above my knee and weren't all red and shredded. The whole way though Liz was giving me this pained look like she had something to tell me. We landed and the pilot, a ex-CIA agent, came up to me and thanked me for saving all of our lives...and then he gave me those little wing pins you get when you meet the pilot when you are seven. Great, a souvenir.

We made it to our rooms. Oh. My. Gosh. They are amazing. Bex's, Liz's and mine all had a hint of light pink throughout the room and it was big. Really, really big, and with a queen sized bed and eight pillows (not including the other ten 'accent' pillows) I was starving and I limped my way to the kitchen with my bag with a couple extra dressings of gauze, 'just in case'. I found it, surprising considering how big the house was, and ordered a turkey sandwich. My whole way to the kitchen I saw every single guard stare at me. Young, old, fit and fat, they all stared at me. But for good measure, I couldn't always be with Macey, so I was fine with the stink eye I got from this guy who had his pants up a little too high.

Another little bit of pain shot through my leg and I noticed blood had started to seep out, so I grabbed the gauze from my bag and rewrapped it...in the kitchen. I know, I know. Not sanitary or appetising, but I was the only person there. I looked back into my bag to see if there was any more gauze I could put on as an extra layer....but there wasn't. But there was something else. Something I had forgotten about. Something that read ' 1 new message.' And with that, my heart sank to my stomach.

* * *

**So I wrote a little more dialogue...But not too much! (I hope)**

**Happy almost the weekend!**

**~Lia  
**


	5. Stalker My Butt

**Disclaimer: You should know it by now...**

* * *

I did the first thing that came to mind, I looked in all reflective surfaces to see if anyone was watching me. Only person who was even close to watching (I saw him in my first reflective surface, the bottom of a pan) was yet another secret service guys with one of those clear earpieces (that are like invisible...not) as he walked past the hallway to the kitchen. He had one hand in his black slacks and kept walking not even looking at me. I could totally picture what he had said in his little earpiece to 'The Man Behind the Curtain.'

"Yeah, premises are secure on the north wing, but there is an unusual suspect. Teenage girl, with some weird jeans that looked like they were cut in the middle of a helicopter ride (some snickering here). She just finished re-wrapping her right leg in gauze, from what looks like it was injured in a yacht engine, probably her daddy's (definite snickering here) when she fell of the back of the boat. Oh yeah, looks like she just got a text message, wow, and seriously looks like she didn't know she had a phone. Definite genius here." But he totally didn't say that, at least if he did, I didn't hear him.

I looked back down at the phone. This thing was totally messing up my fun in D.C. with the whole 'I am a creeper who is totally going to kill your best friend.' But it was still scary. I read the message; 'Now, what would be the fun in telling you that. You were smart not to get your mother involved.' My hand grasping the phone started shaking and my heart sunk farther. Then, strangest thing yet in my life, I got mad. Like so unnecessarily mad that a teenage girl should get at a creepy stalker who was threatening to hurt her friends and knew way too much info to be an amateur. But I still was angry. I even totally counted to ten before I wrote back; 'Fine have it your way, sooner or later my friends and I will kick your little stalker butt.'

Wow, I really shouldn't have written that...but I did. And I felt way better having done so. Psh, stalker my butt! We are Gallagher girls; no way could a little stalker get in our way. So I did all the things this guy probably didn't want me to do. I told my friends. "I know, Macey I should have told you when I first saw you but I didn't. I was just trying to protect you." I had been begging Macey to forgive me for the past couple of hours but she finally cracked and gave me a smile.

"Just by process of elimination of who you've been groveling, meaning only myself and Macey, means that Liz knows. LIZ! HOW DARE YOU SAY I WAS 'simply hearing things!' I THOUGHT I HAD GONE CRAZY FOR A MINUTE!"

Liz just looked done and then I couldn't take it any more. Liz had seriously made Bex think she had gone crazy. I was trying really hard not to let my laughter roll out. Tears had started streaming down my face while it was turning bright red. Macey, Bex and Liz probably all thought I was crying and they all ran up to hug me and tell me that 'they understood.' That was all I could take and I cracked up laughing...and rolling. I was probably so loud that the whole house could hear me. Not the most spy-like thing ever, but definitely the most teenage girl thing.

We sat there laughing for a long while until I thought of something. And then that same something went; "Dinngggg, ding!" We all stopped and I got up and walked over to my bag and read the message:" Stalker? I would definitely watch your back if I were you. I am closer than you may think." I read it out loud to them.

"Alright so what witty thing am I going to write back?" I asked them trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't really work. Then I thought of it; "Really? That's good to know." Then I turned to my friends, let the games begin.

Time for some serious recon. Bex, Macey and I slipped into our black clothing, and even though nobody would (hopefully) see us, Macey looked amazing...Even though she hadn't showered in two days. Liz set up all her computer gear (of course she packed it with her). She had, while on the ride to the helicopter, made us some earrings, no not like the kind your grandma does. We were all able to connect to each other.

I went left, Macey and Bex went right. We had decided that one of us should stay with Macey at all times. Who got to stay with Macey was of a different story. Macey is like the spy ever, for only been in spy school for like a year and a half. She doesn't look like it, but she could kill you way more than 13 ways with her bare hands. Bex and I both wanted to go with her, but me being a pavement artist and meant that I should go by myself. "Cam, you're a pavement artist. Nobody will even think to look twice at you." Not exactly the most comforting words coming from your best friends, but I knew what they meant.

Our mission was simple try to find out who was sending the text messages to me. Hopefully we would find out sooner rather than later. Then I remembered something I totally should have remembered earlier. Wow, how could I have forgotten something so...so important? "Bookworm? This is chameleon."

"Yeah Cam, did you see anything?" Her voice was full of excitement as I heard her fingers busily start tapping away at the keyboard.

"Oh, well um. I just remembered something! How is Jonas?" Liz sighed, and Bex and Macey 'awwwed.' Liz stopped typing and Macey and Bex stopped walking to hear what she was going to say.

"Oh, apparently his school had like a sorta lock down. All he was able to tell me was that he wouldn't be able to email or talk to me for awhile..." Well that majorly sucked for Liz. No wonder she was all like wistfully looking off into space with a glazed over expression, with a look that said she wished she was somewhere else.

I heard foot steps coming down the hallway toward me. Luckily there was a window with very long curtains that would be a perfect fit to hide away from a secret service guy...or bad guy. His footsteps were heavy like a guy. He passed the curtain and then stopped. I could barely see him in the dark through the curtain, but the moon light from another window helped. Barely. I couldn't even make out who this guy was. Young or old I couldn't tell.

He moved back to the curtain and looked around the room. His back faced me and he said into the earpiece. "I lost her."

* * *

**Yay! I actually know were the plot line is going now, which means I don't have to sit there for five hours thinking of what I should write next. Which means i should be able to update sooner...well except of course if I have homework...**

**Anywho tell me what you think!  
**


	6. Stalking the Stalker

**No, I don't own anything!**

* * *

Oh. My. GOSH! There was a guy, totally stalking me, which should totally freak me out. But actually...It's pretty cool.

I tried to slow down my breathing as much as I could so that he couldn't hear me and so that I would become one with the curtain. Then I heard a thump, I looked around as much as I could without moving my head too much. Apparently this guy in front of me was totally deaf, because that thump was really loud. Then I heard another thump. It seemed like that guy totally didn't even bat an eyelash out the sound, even though he was supposed to be following me. Then I heard...giggles? Actually Bex's and Macey's giggles, coming only into my right ear. That made a ton more sense considering only I could hear them.

The guy started walking in the opposite direction of where I had come from. I waited 10 seconds then followed.

"Nice you guys, this guy totally almost caught me because of your laughing." I scolded them. Good thing nobody was awake to hear me or else they would seriously think I was crazy.

"Ohh, what guy? Actually it was pretty funny, I tripped on a wire and then I fell and then Macey here totally tripped on me and fell too!" Bex laughed to me and Liz.

"Once again; nice. Oh there was just this guy who was totally following me and then I hid behind a curtain so now I am following him." I stated to them like it was the most normal thing ever. Which it was, at least for us.

"Ok, well where are you? We'll help you follow him." Macey said.

"Far west corner..." Liz kept rattling of directions to them so that they could find me. We met up and kept following. The guy, whose description I still couldn't see because of the lack of good lighting, just walked through a door. We were tempted to follow straight through the door, but spies don't use doors. We use tunnels.

Or air ducts. All three of us made it into an air duct so we could stealthily listen and see who this guy was, and why he was following me. We started crawling but that was making to much noise having our knees and elbows hit the metal so we had to crawl on our stomachs. Kind of like snakes...actually, in our case, retarded snakes. Liz kept telling us where to turn until she shouted at us to stop right above an air vent...Which was totally convenient.

These bad guys were sloppy. They had left the air vent nice and open so that we could conveniently look down at them. But apparently they also like the dark since we could barely see anything. The guy who was following me had just gotten out of the shower and Macey looked at Bex and me and said; "Ouh, steamy." Bex and I literally had to cover each other's mouth so that we wouldn't make any sounds. We so didn't get out nearly enough.

Then one guy tossed our guy, who had gotten dressed (NO! We didn't watch...it was way too dark and Bex and I were trying to contain our laughter from Macey's words) a phone.

"Dude it buzzed like while you were gone. I was gonna look but _somebody_ stopped me." Phone tosser said to stalker guy.

"Thanks man. Oh, she says her friends are gonna kick my 'stalker' butt...Oh sorry, little stalker butt." They all cracked up laughing. I thought what I had written was intimidating...not silly. They were laughing directly underneath me. I was basically on top of the vent trying to hear what else they had to say about my awesome text and Macey and Bex were trying to listen from where I wasn't listening.

_CRACKKKKK!_ I looked to Bex who looked at Macey who looked at me. What was that? was the expression that was covering all of our faces. Then I looked down and saw a nice long crack that was splitting the vent in half...the one I was totally sitting on. Except I realized a little too slowly...and, well, Hello Creepy Stalker!

I landed on top of someone, who smelled really good. I know, this guy was going to totally kill me, but at least he smelled awesome while he was doing it. I heard a groan escape from my conveniently placed human landing pad. I didn't weigh that much! I heard Bex and Macey say "Going in for backup, tell us what happens of they don't take your comms."

Great. Really this was just great. They must have had really great vision because they were able to take my comms unit off. Then I quickly got up and prepared myself for fighting. There was no way I wasn't going to scream and kick. Then the lights flooded on...and my phone vibrated. I looked down to see I was clutching it in my hand. I looked up to see some really mean people.

They actually weren't mean looking. All three were very hot. Actually the one I had landed on top of was especially. "Do you really think I have a small ass, Gallagher girl?"

* * *

**SORRY! It took me forever to update**

**Stupid school and stupid homework that will in no way help me learn anything!**

**Also sorry for the sucky/shortness of it**

**Also totally remind me to write if i don't write for awhile...because I forget like really easily!  
**


	7. Stupid Skeleton

**I have decided that this will be my last disclaimer...just imaging it's there!**

* * *

You, seriously have to be kidding me. No way. I don't think there was ever a possibility...or maybe there was, but I just ignored it. It wasn't everyday that a skeleton, that you were hoping to forget, appears, and definitely NOT in the closet where you left it. Oh, no! This skeleton had to leave his safe closet, back at Gallagher, the one with a blanket and crackers, that I had made up for him in my mind so that he could just stay there...forever. He decided he would pack up, knowing smirks and body-melting kisses in tow, to come find me.

And before that, some moron (okay, not moron, but genius who believed that, said skeleton, was God) gave him a cell phone. Of course, this cell phone was like a super cell phone that could transmit even through the satellite jammer. Then, probably while giggling, texted me nonstop, trying to scare the crap out of me. He'd probably just say he was 'testing' me to make sure I would do the right thing.

I walked toward Jonas, my fists clenched, and he backed away in his chair. I slammed the phone on the desk and put my palm out for my comms unit. He got the point and placed it in my hand. I turned to leave but then, deciding to make them squirm I whispered to Jonas and Grant; "Liz" and said and looked at Jonas, "and Bex" I looked at Grant, "are going to kill you." I stomped over to the door in my all black outfit, that was kinda skin tight, trying to do my best 'sassy' cat walk that a girl could manage after what had just unfolded.

I felt a warm hand grasp my shoulder; I turned around and slapped his hand off. "You better watch your little ass." I smiled fake-ily at him before I flipped my hair and turned around and walked out the door.

"NO!" Bex's eyes were murderous. I almost felt bad for Grant...almost. As soon as I told Liz she started crying...and typing furiously. All at the same moment. I looked over to the corner of the room and saw Macey, flipping through a magazine. Her face was serene, her eyes searching the page, more than likely for how hot her kissing level was (apparently I was a 'not so hot, but super sweet' kisser, not a 'hot tamale' kisser like Bex).

"Did you hear?" I peered over the top of the magazine to see which quiz she was taking this time. I was off, it was how sexy your make out skills are.

"Yeah." I could almost hear whatever at the end of her sentence. This was a little important. Ok, actually this was pretty strange. No, this was fairly monumental in my life, or Bex's or Liz's. As if she read my mind she sighed and put down her magazine, a glimmer of sadness in her eyes. It must have been quite some quiz.

"I have a plan." Of course she would have a plan! She is Macey. Gosh, I really loved her. I raised my eyebrows as to have her continue. She just looked at me like; how couldn't I have already figured it out already. Not all of us could be evil masterminds like Macey McHenry.

"Which is?" Macey gave me a cryptic look. She probably practiced the look every morning in the mirror for when she finally would do the cover for _Vogue. _I was so not ready for what she said next. Those two little words could hold so much meaning...so very much for a teenage girl. Even if she might be a spy.

"Get even."

* * *

**I know, you really must hate me! Its been like a month...and its my shortest chapter. **

**If anyone has any ideas...**

**~Lia  
**


	8. Gucci Sweater

Get even; the words flew around my head all night. And probably Bex's. And even Liz's.

I was mad. Actually mad was an understatement of how angry I was at Zach Goode. He couldn't just pull something like that on me, or my friends. Sure, he might have been trying to pull a Mr. Solomon, trying to make sure I was apt enough to be a spy. But he wasn't my father, or even my teacher...he was just some guy.

He couldn't get in the way of me or my friends. There was still someone inside me that still liked him...alot. There was a part of me that wished that the second he saw me he would have just, laughed and then hugged me and said it was all ok. But it wasn't. It wouldn't be for some time. There was something in his eyes that said he really was worried about me...but I would have to deal with him.

The next morning I made Bex get up. I made her put on the type of pajamas the snobby girls of Gallagher Academy would wear. Only we weren't snobby: that was just our cover story. She wore a pair of sweats that read Juicy on the butt and a tank top as I went to the bedside and to the phone while Bex and Liz had their mouths gaping open, confusion across their eyes and Macey sat on the end of my bed, laying on her stomach, magazine in hand, smiling.

"Yes, I would like to report that someone stole my sweater." I paused and smiled at Bex, realization dawned on her eyes and that mischievous smile spread along her face. Liz was still confused. "SIR! You don't understand! This was Gucci! I just bought it!" I summoned the same words Macey had yelled the other day when her mom threw away her brand new miniskirt. Plus it did help that the black sweater I had borrowed from Macey was Gucci and conveniently fell off when I tumbled downward. I was just too lazy to grab it before I left.

"Sir, you better get my damn sweater and kick out who ever took it or else I'll set 'peacock' loose on you." I slammed the phone down and Macey threw her head back and laughed. Really laughed for the first time since we have gotten here. She cast her magazine aside and turned around to face us.

"I am really starting to be a bad example on you Cameron." A knock on the door made Bex get up and walk over to answer it. Putting on her cover all the same. The same guy who was looking at me strangely from the kitchen stood in front of her. Bex smiled, it was at least 60 watts.

"Good your here." She gushed. He just sighed at her, not even looking at her. Probably hating whoever put him on the case of finding a rich, 16 year olds', sweater.

"Yeah...what does it look like?" He sighed at her again still looking at the ground. She described to him the sweater and then added something slightly evil. He finally looked up and saw the beauty before him and did a double take. Suddenly becoming very interested in whatever she had to say.

"Well, there were these guys last night. They, were, um ..kinda" She whispered the next part and leaned in, "Stalking me. I mean they were like, trying to get my attention. But I couldn't take it anymore. So I ran away. I guess I must have dropped it then." She used her 'doe' eyes that practically made him run to go find this 'evil-do-er'. I felt sorry for whoever 'took' it. Wait, scratch that. I definitely thought they deserved it.

We giggled our way to the bathroom, where an air duct was. There was no way we were going to miss this. We climbed in side, and slid again, on our stomachs making are way to the air ducts, in _their_ room. This time, we stayed ground level...that so wasn't happening again in this lifetime. We all jockeyed for the best hearing space, silently, but we all decided that we should have equal hearing. Even if it meant being crammed together.

We were still mad. But no way were we not going to laugh at our enemy's' demise. Then we saw that the boys were looking around. Probably they didn't hear sounds coming from the air ducts everyday. But a thud on the door stopped their frantic search. Jonas and Grant simultaneously pointed to Zach. He sighed and walked to answer the door. "Hey man."

There standing at the door was the guard who had fallen in love with Bex. He looked Zach up and down and then, strangely, wiped the sneer off his face...it must have been me, but it sure looked like there was some anger in his eyes. "Oh, hey Charlie. Do you happen to have a black sweater. A guest said it was missing."

Did he just call Zach, Charlie! I gasped. Liz and Bex gasped. Even Macey gasped. This meant only one thing. Zach was also on a mission. As a secret service guy...this made revenge so much sweeter. Normally it's totally against the rules to mess with another spy's mission, its just mean to have someone butt into your mission and risk exposure. But hey...if they start it.

"Yeah, I'll go get it." Grant and he laughed like the private joke it was. He grabbed it from the ground and handed it our secret service guy. I swore I saw his hand clench, and boy, was I right. Before any of us expected it, he had Zach, or 'Charlie', up against the wall. His knuckles were white, his face plain scary.

"Don't you ever go near her again." He growled through his teeth. He let go of Zach and walked out the door, Gucci sweater in hand. Sure, Zach could have knocked him out in at least 10 ways just by using the sweater, but he hadn't. Actually he couldn't. He just looked at Grant and Jonas and mouthed "_The girls_."

We literally had to contain our laughter. Their faces were priceless when the realization dawned on them, that it was us. We were the girls. If 'Charlie' even walked with in 10 feet of Bex, he would get seriously nailed by our sweet but scary, guy. Then we left, because a sweater was about to be delivered to Bex. But, we laughed as we slid along the air ducts.

We finally decided to put on actual clothes to wear for the day, despite it already being 3pm. Everyone, except Bex, because she had to answer the door. Our guy, whose name we will need to learn, knocked on the door. Bex just sat there. Finally, Liz, not being to hold it in anymore said to Bex in her sweet southern accent; "aren't you going to answer that?"

Bex whispered back when another knock was placed on the door, quieter this time, almost timid. "It's bloody fun to make them squirm a bit." She put on her smile as she answered the door, dropping her English accent. She gushed, yet again, holding none of her charm back.

"Oh, thank god you found it. I was so worried." She talked about it as if it was a puppy she lost instead of a sweater, which Macey could have easily replaced. We could hear him smile, but we couldn't actually see because we were listening from behind the bathroom door.

"All in a day's work miss. And I took care of that...scum." I bit my lip, so did Macey. We could hear Bex take a step closer to him and the rustle of clothing. There were two possibilities of what had just happened, I was betting on the fact that she just hugged him.

"Thank you soooooooo much." Bex lengthened her Os as she let go of him. He muttered good bye as she shut the door in his face. We opened the door and walked out. "That was the most fun I've had in the longest time. Bloody fun, man." Bex's accent came back reminding us that she really wasn't a debutante.

We settled around Liz's computer. That's right, there was no more than one, and yet that's all Liz needed. She hacked into Jonas's internet. We could basically watch, click by click, what Jonas was searching. It was the most boring thing ever. Only Liz seemed completely enraptured. That was until someone checked their email, whose password Liz now knew. She was absolutely ecstatic.

They then checked a new message. It read 'Mission Update.' They clicked on it and it opened. It read 'What is current standing of your mission.' One of the boys, which one we didn't know, typed into the reply box, 'They know, will update you further in more secure circumstances." They then logged off and went to and we shut off the computer.

Very expensive room service and many hours later we still couldn't figure out what that meant. It was 10:37 pm and 30 seconds, 29, 28, 27...We finally decided to sleep and actually leave the room tomorrow because Macey had to make an 'appearance.' We all went to our respective rooms, barely able to move, we were so tired.

Around 1:05 am, I heard a floorboard creak, approximately 10 feet away. At 1:05 am and 33 seconds I heard them breathing, approximately 2 feet away. At 1:05 and 46 seconds I felt their breath on my face as my leg kicked, on its own, where no guy would want to be kicked. At 1:05 and 48 seconds I heard them hit the ground and I got serious adrenaline rush.

* * *

**Because you guys are so awesome I updated!**

**Yes! I just read GG3! (lol, 2 hrs ago!) It was amazing, and sad, and epic...all at the same moment.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**~Lia!  
**


	9. Cameron, Cammie and Gallagher Girl

**Disclaimed!**

**Read note at end!**

* * *

I already knew who it was, only after I kicked them. I swiftly stood up, fists clenched and I shoved my foot on to his chest. A grunt escaped from lungs, soft, but I could still hear it. This boy had some serious nerve. He finally opened his eyes and glared into mine. They were so serious. This wasn't just some stunt he was going to try and pull on me. He was worried, his eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was in a tight line.

Cold, I wasn't cold a minute ago. And only my back was cold. Very cold, and there was something hard against it. And I felt dizzy, very dizzy. I reached my hand out to touch the hard thing beneath me, when someone silently grabbed my hand and pushed it against the ground. I was the one on the ground, Zach was holding me down. I must have been distracted. By him, I mean. Then I felt pain shoot up through my leg when I tried to move it. He must have kicked me behind the knees so that I would fall.

I finally open my eyes; I must have closed them bracing myself for the impact of hitting the ground. I look up to find Zach, laying on top of me...hence the sudden warmth I was feeling. His eyes searched me, waiting for my next move that was going to give me the upper hand. But I didn't struggle, I waited. "This isn't a game." Zach finally harshly whispered. This is what he wanted.

"I know." I replied, my voice emotionless.

"No, you don't. You're in danger Cameron." So he thought I was in danger, serious danger. So much danger that he had to come and baby sit me because of some weird 'mission' he was on. Actually a bogus mission, considering that we were also spies and didn't need help from them. Especially now. My jaw clenched, his eyes that were glued to mine, wandered down to my lips.

"I _can_ take care of myself." I flipped us over while he was distracted. I was angry again, and he wasn't getting the point. The only way I could keep myself angry was not to let him kiss me. If he did...I'm not even going to go there.

"No you can't Cameron." He whispered the harshest now. I get it now. He uses Gallagher Girl when he is teasing or flirting with me. He uses Cammie, when he is trying to find something out about me. And finally, he uses Cameron when trying to get something through to me. Great.

"Because..." If looks could kill, Zach would probably just keeled over and died. But he didn't, even though my eyes screamed 'I really hate you.'

"You're a..." He started and then stopped herself. His mouth formed a tight line again.

"Girl? Is that what you were going to say? I can't take care of myself because I am 'weaker' than 48% of the population? Because I am 'weaker' than you?" Anger kept growing in my voice, but my volume stayed the same. He opened his mouth, about to say something, but he closed it. "I can take care of myself." I 'accidentally' let my knee do what my leg had done earlier. I let go of him as if I had just realized he was a virus and I shook my head as I got up and left my room.

I stood out in the hall, trying to figure out where I would go now. I started walking to the door to the right of mine, my vision blurred. I put my hand on my cheek to make sure I really was crying and not losing my vision. I opened the door, without a squeak, and moved to the bed in the center of the large room. I noticed the figure turned toward me, sadness also in her eyes. I grabbed the sheets and climbed into the hug from my best friend.

"I'm sorry." Her British accent was soft, but still there. She hugged me as I cried my eyes dry.

"Did you hear?" I asked her, my voice still slightly trembling. I can't believe I was letting this get to me. Better I was letting this happen in private. All spies know that private things are better held in private. You have to be emotionless when you are a spy. Completely and utterly defiant to your emotions. If this was a test, I would have failed right here and now, but it isn't. At least not until the morning.

* * *

**Alright, I know it's short...so short. But I really, really have been waiting to write this chapter. And I didn't want to ruin it with other things in the plot. This is like my favorite chapter so tell me what you think! Oh! So I might start using some things/ideas from GG3...so if you really don't want me to, I won't, just tell me!  
**

**Review! :D  
**


	10. A Run to Remember

The next day I dragged my sore, bruised body out of bed and took a shower. There is something about hot water that cones out in a convenient spray that can wash away things. Bad things, and awful things. Awful things like the day I found out my dad wasn't coming back. Awful things like the realization that when I started Gallagher, my chance at being normal was gone. Bad things like when my own mother 'cleaned' Josh's mind all because he saw me. Bad things like when I had to go get debriefed, even though I wished I was the one who forgot. Then there are the things I'm not quite so sure about like the night after Zach left and just last night...because I didn't know what these meant. I didn't know where I was with Zach, and I definitely don't know where we are right now.

I wrapped a towel around myself as I stepped out, embracing the warm, relaxing steam. I used my hand to wipe off the mirror so I could look at my back. A blue color had already made itself home across my shoulders. I turned around to see if the color had made it through to the front. It hadn't, which meant I hadn't broken anything. My eyes were another story though. I had a rough night, you could tell. A little bit of black had settled just below my bloodshot eyes. My cheeks were also slightly red. I had a full day, and as much as I wished I cared about how awful I looked, I really didn't.

I hurriedly dressed and went to find Macey, Bex and Liz. There was a practice for another speech. Another hour of spontaneous everything while we sat there. We watched Preston's failed attempts and Macey's eye rolls. Finally it was over and Macey joined is at the end of the stadium. I looked at my best friends. Macey was wearing a pant suit that her mother had probably forced her to wear, especially since it was peach. Her black hair had grown out and it was in a half up, half down, and completely perfect...Everything was perfect down to the conservative make-up and lack of piercing (besides her ears, which had diamond studs). Bex was absolutely glowing, as usual. Her exotic beauty made her stand out (which was good, considering she liked attention) and, if she didn't want to kick James Bond's butt and take his 007 title when she was only seven, she would probably be an actress. Liz...was Liz, she was a blond pixie. She had the girl-next-door-who-also-joined-MENSA-at-eight look about her.

"Wow..." Macey exclaimed after she sat down. People on stage were super tiny, like the size of ants tiny. However, the big screen behind the stage showed every blemish...and eye roll. We walked back to Liz's room where all the recon stuff was. Sadly, our recon stuff consisted of comms units and Liz's one computer.

"Hey, does anyone want to go jog with me?" I asked, dreading another couple hours of sitting down staring at the computer. Liz had already settled down in her chair and Bex was perched on the bed right behind her. I thought I had spoken too softly, but I hadn't, because Gallagher Girls hear everything.

"Nah, I want to see if there was any activity while we were gone. Plus Dr. Fibs said he would be sending me some work to do so I wouldn't get behind." Liz getting behind? Yeah, like that will ever happen. Bex's eyes were practically turning into squares from being in the trance that the Liz had created on the computer.

"Sure, I need some air anyway." Macey answered before I left.

Teenage girls jogging is slightly out of the ordinary considering most of us would rather be reading Seventeen or texting. On the other hand, two teenage girls with five big guys jogging with them...definitely suspicious. Needless to say, Macey's mom insisted. Needless to say, Macey screamed...and also needless to say, Mrs. McHenry won. I didn't really care, its better they didn't know what we could do.

We started off our first three miles fairly well even though we hadn't had any P&E since last year. The Secret Service guys on the other hand were getting tired, and fast. They had just started switching in a couple new guys for 'fresh legs.' But they couldn't keep up with us if we didn't want them to. Macey really didn't want them to.

"Hey, wanna lose the idiots?" Macey whispered to me with pleading eyes. I knew better, really I did. But the look in Macey's eyes told me she needed it. She needed to be free just for a minute, or even a couple of seconds. I winked at her and took the next left into the park. We worked well together, sensing and anticipating when the other was going to make another confusing turn. Macey sped up even faster, losing the winded guys. Then it was time for phase two. We rocketed off, and right after we turned the corner we saw our chance; a bridge, and we jumped below it. We pressed our backs against the wall as we heard them stop briefly on the bridge to tell that they lost us and then they continued.

I guess it didn't cross their minds to look beneath them; it was only a six foot drop. But then again, it wouldn't have followed our pattern of behavior to jump down six feet below a bridge to escape them for fear that we might break a nail...or a leg. They didn't know that we were Gallagher Girls...ok, they knew we were Gallagher Girls, but not _Gallagher_, Gallagher Girls.

Macey started laughing; we really had lost them. I gave her a leg up so she could see if the coast was clear. Which it totally was. We didn't go back up to the level the bridge was on because...well that's just stupid if you're a spy. The saying 'Take the road less traveled' was said by a spy when he was teaching a class in 'How to Lose Your Tail.'

We spotted a coffee shop just past the park but it was about half a mile away. There was something eerily weird about this park; the trees were so big that there was no light coming through the branches. It must have been just me but a gust of wind just came through. There is something bad about wind to a spy. Wind covers the sounds we are supposed to hear. The rustling of leaves in wind is normal, but if there isn't wind someone is tailing you. You can't tell if someone is tailing solely on the rustling of leaves when there is wind. So when we heard the rustling of leaves...We didn't think anything of it.

Someone grabbed Macey and put a hand over her mouth, which she promptly bit. Someone else grabbed me around the waist hauling me off my feet. I tried my best to get back on my feet to flip him but he was way too tall...and strong. Macey spun around and round-house kicked him so that he would release me, and he did. Which would have been a good thing had he not dropped me. On the ground. I heard a nice long crack resonate from my ribs. The person turned around grabbed Macey and had her in a headlock; the person who Macey had bitten was punching Macey in the stomach. I looked around frantic; I couldn't take both these guys. Then I saw a painting easel, someone must have left it when they were painting the park. Perfect. I grabbed it and hit the person who was punching Macey over the head, his knees buckled and his face smashed against the pavement. I knew he would be out for a while. The other person still had Macey in a headlock but Macey had already kicked him 'where the sun don't shine' (as Liz likes to put it) and he also fell to the ground.

I already more footsteps coming, they definitely had backup. I turned to look at Macey...which wasn't a pretty sight. She was trying to catch her breath, getting the crap beat out of you by Bex can hurt...but these guys sure knew where to place them and much, much harder. I quickly processed our choices...Option A; go hid under a park bench (possibly the easiest, but not very stealthy). Option B; apply the whole 'play dead' theory and hope they leave (easiest, but they aren't bears or cougars). Option C; run towards the end of the park and into the civilians in hope that they would lose us (possible...very possible).

I grabbed Macey and helped supported her weight and together we did this sorta limp/run thing to get out of the park as fast as we could. We could see the people start to run to get closer but we had left the dark park behind us. It took a millisecond for our eyes to adjust to the bright sun. Macey grimaced her way as she tried to walk normally through the crowd. I could see in the window of the many stores we passed that they were looking frantically for us. They kept looking and their eyes hungry for revenge because we beat them at their own game...Barely. We kept taking corners trying to stay with the crowds as much as we could.

Then I saw directly 10 feet in front of us a very angry person. I didn't know I could make this person any angrier. I was almost tempted to run back to the people who were trying to kill/kidnap us, really I almost did. However, as that figure kept getting closer and closer, I did turn on my heel, injuries aside, and walked into a coffee shop trailing Macey behind me.

* * *

**Alright, so I think you guys had the same issues with GG3 as I did...it was very frustrating (i.e. Zach!) lol, so ok tell me what you think of this merge of what I imagined GG3 to be like and what it actually was.  
On another note...Thank you soooo, sooo much for the AMAZING reviews! I 3 you guys.  
Also, for a future chapter that may or may not actually happen...I think I might need a beta because the way I see things and they are actually written tend to have um, gaps. And I want this chapter to be awesomely fantastic. So...who wants to be my semi-beta?**


	11. Author's Note! and Sneak Peek

This isn't a chapter! I know I haven't updated in forever. Sorry! So I decided, since I feel guilty, to tell you why and give you a sneak peek at what will happen in the next chapter! So I have found my beta! Me, being the slacker I am, decided to wait a couple of days to find one, and then a couple of days to actually finish the chapter, then I had to figure out what the hell DocX was. And then it was the 4th of July...But my beta has chapter 12 and *gasp* chapter 13 (and you guys thought I was a slacker...) Right now my beta is either A. Editing them or B. Has fallen off the face of the Earth. I am hoping A...

As for the sneak peek I only have two words for you...

Mr. Solomon.

Sooo I am hoping to not to keep you guys in suspense much longer!

Lia

P.S. I am totally not sure if that is how you spell the peek....hmmm


	12. Two Bathrooms in One Day

My eyes had to adjust again, this time to the dimly lit coffee shop. Everything about it had the whole 'Indie' vibe thing going on. The walls had a chocolate brown color and had low yellow lamps that barely lit the whole room. There were tables all covering the center of the room and a couple of booths that lined the walls. I walked toward the farthest back booth that was also the farthest away from the majority of the people occupying the coffee shop. I saw Zach's shadow hesitate a moment before he came inside. He found us immediately and locked eyes with me again. I looked over at Macey whose appearance was bad, alright bad might have been an understatement.

I forgot I had my comms unit and I whispered into it to let Bex and Liz know what had happened. They would be here in five to seven minutes. The secret service would be here probably in two since Zach just notified them. I glared at him and raised an eyebrow and he slowly spoke into his comms unit. He came over and sat down, he looked over at Macey and concern crossed his face. He made a small sympathetic smile and then looked at me. His eyes instantly went cold and his hands balled up into fists.

"What do think you were doing?" Zach whisper/yelled at me.

"You could have gotten Macey killed." I laughed at that, because we really could have, but I don't think we could have forgotten since I probably had broken two ribs and both Macey, who now had a broken hand, and I had cuts and scrapes covering our bodies (because running shorts just don't protect your skin all that much). In addition, of course, there were the multiple bruises that were already forming underneath our clothes. So I did laugh, in a kind of creepy/crazy person way.

Then they walked in. Zach grabbed my arm and moved me out of the way, down the hallway that lead to the bathrooms and locked me inside of one. Sweet right? Not really. I would have fought but I already hurt excessively. I could hear Macey protesting that she wanted to wait for me, but I am guessing they looked around and saw that I wasn't there and figured that 'peacock' had gone a little crazy. I heard Zach talking in hushed tones with another secret service guy. I tried to open the door to the bathroom to see if I had any chance that he hadn't made it so I couldn't get out of the coffee shop. No such luck, he really wouldn't have let me walk out of it that easily. I tried to get the handle loose-he had literally put a chair there so that I couldn't get out.

The door moved open just enough for a body to slip through, and Zach did. "Are you ok?" His voice was soft as he leaned against the door as I kept walking backwards until I was up against the sink. Did he really just ask if I was ok?

"What?" My voice came out as if someone was choking me. I thought he hated me, hated everything about me now. I had spent all last night (the rest of it) crying my eyes out. I had decided that we would never be together. EVER. Then he has to lock me in a bathroom (not very romantic) and ask me if I'm '_ok_'. He had opened his mouth and had started to take a step closer to me. "Really? You're killing me Zach...I can't take this anymore." I used my hand to motion between us...to whatever was between us. He instantly put his foot back where it had been before.

"You have no idea. Cammie..." I heard two pairs of footsteps. One was very light, then the light steps stopped, and I heard the crash of a body hitting the ground.

"Oppsie daisy." Bex laughed and I gave Zach a warning glance as I walked past him and opened the door. I saw Liz sprawled out on the floor next to the chair she presumably fell over. Bex's eyes darkened as soon as she saw me. "Ouch." I laughed at her choice of words. I looked toward the door and then offered Liz a hand to get up and then we walked out of there...well they walked and I limped.

When we got back, I told them that I was going to go take a shower and they decided to go see if Macey was ok. I really need to thank whoever invented hot showers...They are my new idol- well them and the Gallagher Girl who invented duct tape. I got out of the shower and put on some long pants, because both my legs were now purple, and a t-shirt. The almost black bruise that was on my ribs I knew I broke, had also spread to my back. I must have hit the ground harder than I had thought. I heard footsteps outside the bathroom as I was admiring my multiple bruises that were covering my stomach and ribs. It must be Bex or Liz. The footsteps were walking around my room and occasionally stopped to look at something. They came closer to the door to the bathroom...the one I was currently occupying.

I grabbed the ace bandage from the cabinet where I had placed all my injury stuff. I stretched a little bit of it to make sure that it was the one I had used when I had broken my hand...punching Bex. I kept listening as the steps came closer to the door that I had locked. I waited to see what they would do...well I didn't exactly wait to see what they would do, because I had started wrapping my ribs already. But I was failing...like epic failing at it. You would have thought that a school that teaches you to be a spy doesn't teach you how to care for injuries you acquire during your spying life. The person jiggles the handle one direction and then the other, tapped it twice and kicked it in the lower left hand corner. Slowly...and might I add creepily, opened it. It also slowly revealed him...._Him_, him. Whose name starts with a 'Z' and ends with an 'achary Goode'.

"You're right." He stood in the doorway still. Every person, sometime wants to be told they are right. Especially if that person is a girl, who may or may not be like me, and the boy is someone who may or may not be Zach. He glanced down at the ace bandage in my hand. "What did you break?"

"A couple of my ribs...no biggie." I shrugged but he still put his hand out for me to put the ace bandage in. I reluctantly put it in his hand. He closed the door and walked towards me, his eyes locked with mine. Except this time they were not cold, they were not angry. They were...well, caring. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the hem of my t-shirt. I rolled my eyes and lifted up my shirt just above my ribs so that he could wrap them. He unrolled a foot so that he could start. Then he poked my ribs.

"Holy shit!" That. Really. Hurt. I wasn't expecting him to poke me in the ribs...You know, the ones that I had just established were _broken_.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. He knelt behind me so that he could wrap easier and then his hands started wrapping. He made one full circle, there was a comfortable silence...and then he started tightening. My eyes went wide and I grabbed onto the counter, he stopped and looked at me with eyes that said sorry. It hurt, really it did.

Zach was really better at wrapping injuries than Bex; it just hurt much, much more. I started getting used to the rhythm of it. Wrap and tighten, wrap and tighten, wrap and tighten. Then he grabbed the two metal, holder thingies and put them into place. He stood up as I put my shirt down. I guess this was him saying he was sorry for locking me in a bathroom.

He took a step even closer so that our bodies would have been touching, had I not backed away. Unlike in the other bathroom he kept walking closer but I kept walking backwards until I was against a wall. But he didn't stop...He kept walking, closer and closer. Then, when he was half a foot away from me, he put his right hand on the way next to my head and leaned in. "Hey." He whispered.

"Hey. Thanks." I whispered back. So many questions were spinning through my head, but right now was...comfortable. Sure we were in a bathroom, and he had just finished wrapping my ribs (which totally gave me goosebumps in a good way) but this seemed...normal. At least for us. I didn't know what Zach was doing here. I didn't know why Macey was trying to be kidnapped. But I did know Zach still liked me.

He opened his mouth and was about to reply when I cut him off...With a kiss. He was surprised but then I felt him smile. His other hand wrapped around my back, careful to not touch where the really bad bruising was. My hands found their way to his neck and hair and it was...Perfect. Absolutely, positively amazing- even though every inch of my body was bruised. He pulled me closer and pain shot through my body and my hand that was on his neck dropped to his chest. Oh, my gosh. My hand was on his chest. My hand was on Zachary Goode's chest. I felt Zach momentarily smirk as he guessed what I was thinking but our amazing make-out session continued. The door creaked open and I heard my best friends walk in. Zach smirked once again and pulled away.

I bent down and grabbed for the vent that was still not fully screwed back on from the last time we used it...I figured he didn't want to walk out of the bathroom with me in front of my friends. He climbed into the ventilation system. I looked at the door just in time to see three shadows form right in front of it.

"Cam?" He whispered and I looked back. He kissed me again and was gone. I put the vent back in place and went to open the door to face the now sinister seeming shadows.

* * *

**I know what your thinking-FINALLY! To both updating and for Zach not having an angry face!**

Thanks to my amazing, new and fantastical (if that is even a word) beta LiliaGryffindor'sHeir376

I really hope you guys like it!


	13. Rabid Squirrel

**Alright so as I recap of what has happened:Zach and Cammie have just made-out after Cammie and Macey were attacked while they were out running. **

**Por favor: please read my author's note!  
**

* * *

I opened the door and immediately Macey and Bex walked in and started searching the bathroom. I gave Liz a pleading glance to have them to stop searching the bathroom. She just shrugged; we both knew we couldn't stop them once they both got an idea in their heads. They stopped suddenly, looked at each other, and shared a conspiratorial look. They walked towards the vent...the one that Zach had just disappeared through, and pulled it off.

"Noooo!" I screamed at them and threw my body in front of the vent and, in the process, landed on their arms (which was counterproductive considering the state my ribs and Macey's hand were in). Macey gave me an 'are you serious?' look and Bex just calmly raised her eyebrow. I looked over at Liz who had covered her mouth with her hand.

"I thought I saw a rabid squirrel." That was the lousiest lie...ever, which is sad considering I am a spy. Macey just cracked up laughing.

"Really? A rabid squirrel was in the bathroom and then ran up in the vent just as we walked in the door?" Macey asked me through laughs. Liz just widened her eyes even more and Bex just looked amused.

"Yeah. It was scary." I shakily said. Really I knew they didn't believe me, but in a way it was better than having to directly tell them I had just made out with Zach. Oh...wow...I just made out with Zach. I thought I hated Zach...but then he was in the bathroom and then touching then kissing me. Wait...I kissed him, I kissed Zachary Goode, and I was the one who started making out with him...I seriously needed to sort out my emotions.

"How to you propose that this 'rabid squirrel' appeared in your bathroom?" Bex asked me this time, her accent thick with sarcasm...she even air quoted, which was cruel...she could have at least gone along a little more with it.

"Well it came in through the sky light." I replied, even though we were only on the third of the twenty-story building. They both didn't need to even look up to see that there was no sky light, but Liz did, her hand still on her mouth.

"So this rabid squirrel came in through the sky light?" I nodded my head to Macey's question. "And then Zach showed up, also from the sky light, and beat this dastardly monster away into the vent, a.k.a. its evil lair, and then followed it, completing his valiant quest of protecting his fair lady, i.e. you, but he still had time to kiss his damsel in distress before disappearing on another, equally gallant quest?" Macey calmly finished with a smug smile on her face. Bex smiled devilishly and Liz gasped.

"Something like that." I was glad and mad at times that my best friends were spies. Plus; they always know when something is wrong. Con; they always know everything. Plus; they are also really into the whole female empowerment thing. Con; they would break a guy's neck for breaking my heart. Which was a very high price to pay for dating a seemingly normal girl, unless, of course, you knew I wasn't a normal girl. Then you should just watch your back anyway.

"What am I going to do?" They knew what really happened, at least Bex and Macey did. Liz looked confused and her eyes shifted between me (who was protectively blocking the vent) to Macey, and Bex who were laughing at her confused expression.

"You guys really need to tell me what is going on!" Liz's sweet southern accent was genuinely confused. Macey and Bex looked at each other once again and shared an evil smile. I already had an idea of what they were going to do so I blushed. Macey grabbed Liz, from the doorway, and me and put us in the corner next to the shower while Macey got in it. Bex walked outside the bathroom and closed the door. Macey started singing in shower, a habit I have been trying to break, and then walked out of the shower and put on imaginary clothes over the silk, black, and super short dress she was already wearing. Then she gave a sad look to me and Liz, who was staring wide eyed and pointed to her ribs.

Bex kicked in the door (thankfully it didn't break) and walked in and Macey fake swooned and put her hand to her forehead. Liz was still staring and then she raised her hand. "Yes, Liz?" Bex stopped trying to act manly for a minute and Macey dropped her overly happy face.

"Who exactly is your character, actually who is Macey's character?" Liz grabbed a pad of paper and a pen from her back pocket and scribbled down things as Bex answered her question.

"Macey is playing the female lead, Cameron Morgan, and I am playing the male lead, Zachary Goode, in this wonderful rendition of what just happened between our best friend and a Blackthorne Boy. May we continue?" I shoved my face in my hands. Liz shook her head approvingly and continued to write down notes on the 'play' that was being performed in my bathroom. Bex ran up to Macey who clutched her arm and gazed at her. Bex pulled another of my ace bandages from the cabinet and half wrapped it around Macey's stomach. Macey would occasionally gasp out in fake pain. Then Macey and Bex air kissed, making sure to stick their tongues out. Then at the same moment they turned toward the door, fake shock on their faces and Macey grabbed the vent I had tried so hard to protect, and Bex climbed inside. Macey gave one more pining look before Bex climbed out and together they bowed while Liz clapped enthusiastically.

Something black caught my eye just outside the bathroom doorway. I clenched my fists as I walked toward it. A bug. Zach had bugged the room...and had heard all of that. I ripped it off the wall and showed it to Macey and Bex who laughed. Tears were streaming down their faces as they laughed and rolled on the tiled floor. The door to my room opened and in walked Mr. Solomon.

He lightly grabbed the bug from my hand, dropped it on the floor and smashed it with the heel of his shoe. "Well ladies, looks like you get to go home a little earlier than scheduled. Helicopter leaves in thirty." He looked from Bex and Macey who were still sprawled on the ground, no longer laughing, and Liz who was still taking notes, to me whose jaw was almost touching the ground. He left as swiftly as he came, but before he closed the door, he added, "Be there."

I finally closed my mouth after five seconds of just standing there, put my face, once again, in my hands, and started laughing. Macey, Bex and Liz all stood up and walked toward me.

"You guys have seriously embarrassed me enough for one day." Then they started laughing too. "We should start packing." I said and they all filed out and I packed. I finished packing in 15 minutes and 45 seconds. I went to the mini fridge, grabbed a diet coke, and started walking toward the helicopter-landing pad with my one suitcase. I was early, grabbed an inside seat, because despite popular belief, the window seat makes me super queasy. Later Liz showed up to claim the other inside seat and gave me a pained look.

"It's ok! I'm fine. Anyway, it not like I'll see him anytime soon." I reassured Liz. Actually, I had been telling myself that while I was packing because I really didn't want to face Zach anytime soon.

It took a one hour and 26 minutes to get back to Gallagher Academy. Liz had fallen asleep on Bex's shoulder and had ended up drooling on her jacket. It was 9pm exactly and we were all beat from the day, especially Macey and I. We walked up to our rooms to find that the workers there had already brought our stuff up...they probably used a secret passage. All of us were half asleep already but when I finally collapsed in my bed it was so comfortable. Sure, I had been sleeping on a temperpedic bed and had goose feather pillows, but my bed at Gallagher and knowing that I was home and safe made it better by landslide.

The next morning I woke up to Tina screaming. "They're back!" I know she heard us walk in last night but she was probably too tired to get out of bed to come see us. I rolled around so that I faced away from her and lifted the pillow to place over my head. She bounded over toward me and jumped on the bed to sit next to me. "Soooo! I heard you and Zach made out in a bathroom at a totally undisclosed location at a coffee shop right after some bad guys kicked your ass." My head shot up as did my roommates. How in the world did Tina Walters know that? Sure, she had messed up some details but she definitely got the gist of what had happened. I looked at all of my best friends in turn and all their faces were just as surprised as mine was.

"How did you know that?" I asked her in a slow voice. All the other juniors had crowded around our doorway and had heard what Tina had said. I was no longer tired now, this shocked me how she knew all these things. My mind went into spy mode as it went over all the ways she could have found out. More importantly who could have seen what had happened.

"OMG! I knew it! Was it amazing? Did you get to touch his abs? Anyway, you know, Cammie. I have people on the inside...Everywhere." She screamed the first part, which was bad since my mom is the headmistress, and said the second part in a 'duh' voice. She was right; I did know that she had informants. How they got the information back to her I will never know.

"Actually it was more than amazing." I told Tina and the rest of the junior class because they were my sisters. In a family as big as ours, with as many sisters as we have at Gallagher, you have your favorite sisters. The ones who are like your best friends and you tell all of your secrets to. Then you have all your other sisters, you trust them, you'd save them and if they asked you'd tell them about the boy you had just made out with. Most of us were only children, some of us were the only spies in our family but either way we had some people who knew all of our secrets.

Tina squealed as I went on and told her the entire story, no details spared, just the way she wanted. Mick and Courtney made their way to my bed and the other girls went to go sit on Bex's and Liz's but not Macey's. They were still slightly scared of her because, really, the only people who she ever truly let in were her roommates. Everyone was so absorbed in my story that we forgot we had school that morning...actually we all wished that we didn't have school that morning and then all decided not to mention it. I'm sure no one would notice the entire junior class was missing...oh wait, yes they would. Suddenly I stopped talking and screamed. I jumped out of bed went to the closet to find an uniform to wear. Everyone else instantly figured out why I was freaking out and they also ran to their rooms to get dressed for the day.

I was walking...er running down the hall in less than eight minutes later. I went to the cafeteria to grab a piece of toast and ran to my first class with Mr. Smith. Everyone showed up on time, even if it was an only a second early (and that person's name may or may not be Bex). I partially zoned out, I was still listening just not really thinking about what the words meant all together. I would have to go over what I had heard with Liz later. The next classes were a blur, so was lunch, but then my last class of the day toke us to Sublevel 2. Everyone had been down there except Bex and myself but when we rounded the corner and looked at the elevator doors it seemed as though we weren't going to see it today either. Mr. Solomon had left a note, again.

_Outside. Twenty minutes. Don't wear your uniforms. ~S_

We had gotten used to Mr. Solomon's strange unconventional way of teaching CoveOps. We had noticed the way Buckingham had taught it but I guess there really wasn't a way to teach girls covert operations. Its not like the have a book titles 'Teaching teenage spies covert operations.' Even though we wished there was, because then we could have at least have some sort of guideline of what was normal. Then again, we weren't normal.

He started handing out blindfolds and we had already gotten used to not seeing where we were going but having to guess. I had a feeling we were going somewhere were we have already been and the thought excited me. As I felt the helicopter move and I noticed the direction we were going...my thoughts were instantly confirmed.

* * *

**Once again I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sooooooooo sorryyyyyyy! That took forever (*cough, month cough*)You all probably were like...why the hell do I have an alert for a story I don't even read. Then you probably looked back at the first chapter and then that handy light bulb went off in your head. THEN you were all like 'OHhhhhh. I remember now!' **

**Sooo, in other news I am probably ending the story in two or three chapter...very short chapter though. The whole reason... because I am seriously bored of this story--like bored to tears. Almost. So I almost was like...eh I won't finish my story but then I realized that I do have a OVER one hundred (THANK YOU!!!) Which means, I hope, that you like my story even though I don't. **

**I will probably...maybe...write some stories on because even though I love Cammie and Zach and Bex and Liz and Macey and Grant and Jonas...Someone elses characters are only fun to play with for so long. There are things you want them to do, however you can't make them do that because the original author wouldn't have. I like having my own characters lives to screw up. However, my story will not be about spies. Or something even remotely cool like that. **

**Also, just as a caution, I love cheerleaders. Really i do, my best friend is one. I dance. I get cheerleading, it's cool. I would never do it though because of the thought that I might break my neck...So I love cheerleaders and Cammie loves cheerleaders but the reason why it's her worst nightmare is because being on stage is her worst nightmare. And being seen. And checked out. (Unless of course that person was Zach).**

**Whoa, that was a doozy of a A/N sorry again. I love you all. -Hugs-**

**Oh, and sorry for the weirdness that is the chapter!  
**


	14. Hello, My Name Is: Marlaina Donahue

I felt Liz's small shoulder pressing into mine. I leaned over as close as I could, and when I was sure Solomon wasn't looking I whispered the letters 'D.C.' to her. All she did was nod her head and a smile spread across my face. We were going back.

Solomon hadn't seen us, which was a good thing considering he would have us help out the 7th graders for days as they practiced their roundhouse kicks.

The rest of the trip I was freaking out--only on the inside though. Either we were getting a rematch with the Blackthorne boys or we were doing something else. I just didn't know what that something was. Which was starting to scare me.

The helicopter made its slow decent to the ground and I excitedly bumped Liz. All the other girls where also getting jittery and so Liz, being the mother she is, told every to "Shhhh" before Mr. Solomon could himself. I am guessing he will have her accompany us from now on.

"All of you should have figured out where we are going about ten minutes after we took off. If you haven't...You shouldn't even be going to the academy. Ladies, your mission is to steal a highly valuable an icon of our culture. You should already be familiar with it and be able to get it in the next three days. I will be watching you, from a respectable distance to allow you all to practice working as a team. Here are you legends; read, memorize and then destroy them." Solomon finished just as the plane landed. What could he have possibly meant when he said 'icon of our culture.'

We simultaneously scrambled to take off our blindfolds and read our legends. I was busy learning that my new name was Marlaina Donahue, I had blue eyes, black hair, and very tan. I was the cheerleading captain of my squad that was here for a competition. I was a senior at my high school, Rancho Cucamonga, home of the prowling cougars. My GPA was a 3.8 and I was voted best smile, most popular, most likely to succeed and best car all in the yearbook, even though I was only in 11th grade.

I was too busy freaking out that I had to be the most possibly normal teenage girl when I felt something thumped on the ground next to me. I looked up slightly to see two large duffel bags and a pair of dress pants connected to someone's shoes. I looked up see Mr. Solomon smiling at me. It's never a good thing when your CoveOps teacher smiles at you--trust me.

"You just got yourself elected leader." He walked away leaving my jaw hanging open and my eyes very wide. I looked over to Bex who just gave me a sympathetic shrug and thumbs up with a cheesy smile. I glared back at her. I looked back down at my legend, memorized the final parts, shoved the evapopaper (the good kind) into my mouth and loaded the duffel bags onto my shoulder. The other girls did the same, I looked over to see Liz lugging three suitcases. Then it hit me--Liz definitely wasn't in Covert Operations.

"Liz, why are you here?" I asked her confused. It's not like I didn't want her here, it's just weird that she was here. We started walking out while Liz was thinking; I guess she hadn't really figured out while she was here either.

"I figured Mr. Solomon really wanted this to be a mission. Techies and disguises included." I stopped to hug her and simultaneously took one of the bags she was carrying.

We had to board a bus that Mr. Solomon probably had _borrowed_. Borrowing is not stealing and therefore it is not a federal offense...unless we get caught.

On the back of the bus I decided to look at what was contained inside the two large duffel bags. One held the usual disguises; wigs, contacts, fake noses, etcetera. The other I immediately dropped like it was radioactive, the second I saw what it was; cheerleading uniforms. Very, very red ones. I pulled one out, and gasped. They weren't the sweater kind. Oh, no they were mini skirts and very short tank tops. As in the bottom of the shirt (if you could even call it that) wasn't even close to touching the top of the skirt. Then as the light hit the fabric _it shined_. Not only were they red and skimpy, but they were also metallic. My worst nightmare has just happened to me. Or so I thought.

I looked up, out the window and saw the Smithsonian. A light bulb went off in my head. I knew what the icon was, and more importantly how to get it.

"Pssst, Lizzz." I tried to get Liz's attention from two seats in front of me. She whipped her head around with a worried expression on her face. I held up the cheerleading outfit. The color drained out of her face. Even though she wouldn't have to wear it.

"Scary. Is that our cover?" I nodded my head and patted the seat next to me. She looked at me like I was scary, the bus was moving. Rolling my eyes I got up, with my two bags, and sat next to her.

"I think we have to get the Ruby Red Slippers. Can you get the blueprints of the Smithsonian?" I whispered to her, hoping that no one else had heard.

"WE ARE BREAKING INTO THE SM—" my hand shot over her mouth. The Smithsonian is one of her favorite place in the whole world. She has never actually been inside of it. She was pretty mad though when she found out Bex and I had.

"Liz, Shut up!" I whispered to her as I looked up to briefly see Mr. Solomon smiling at me meaning I am right. I removed my hand slowly in case she had another out burst against why it was so wrong to steal something, anything, from the Smithsonian.

We made it back to the hotel and Liz was grimly taping away at her keys on her laptop as I handed out disguises and outfits to the other girls. Tina instantly started putting on her outfit as soon as I handed it to her. Bex and I shared a major eye roll.

"Come on, it can't be that bad. I bet you look super hot." Bex was trying to cajole me out of the bathroom that I had gone into to put on my outfit. Mr. Solomon had been here a couple minutes ago to drop off a folder. He handed it to Tina since I was 'busy.' Then there was some insane whispering which was ended by a very loud whisper by Bex.

I took one less look in the mirror; I didn't even look like myself anymore. I unlocked the door and walked out. Everyone, who I assumed were my sisters since they also had on their disguises, turned to look at me. I had been the last person to get dressed since I was working with Liz and Bex to figure out how we were going to get those shoes. I started handing out the instructions to everyone when there was a knock at the door.

* * *

**Alright so here is the next chapter. My non existent hate towards cheerleaders has already been disclaimed in the last chapter.  
Only one or two more chapters. Which will probably take awhile since I start a new school tomorrow *cries* I think summer went by way too fast, but at least I won't be a freshman.  
I hope you guys have a great rest of the summer or a great first week/second week of school!  
P.S. Hmmm, I wonder who the person knocking at the door could be...  
P.P.S. Thanks again to all my readers and alerters (oh, yeah I just made that word up).  
P.P.P.S. I just looked up what P.S. means. Apparently it means post script, which makes it instantly way less cool to my inner 5th grader :'(  
P.P.P.P.S. (Last one I promise!) I just want to thank Ashyka0o0o0Gallagher for pointing out my mistakes! And for being sooo nice about it!**


	15. Understanding the Smug Smile

**Disclaimed! A/N at the end as always. **

* * *

We instantly went silent and I slowly crept to the door. I tried to listen for breathing or any signs of who it was. It was probably Mr. Solomon again. I plastered on a cheesy smile and swung open the door. Two very familiar guys stood before us.

"Hey." I said with a solemn tone dropping my façade. I should have known that Solomon's smug face had to do with them.

"Hey." They replied with big, lopsided grins on their faces.

Let's just put it this way and say that one of my best friends actually squealed and squished the more buff one in a death grip of a hug. My other best friend blushed a red deeper than the sunburn that she usually returns with from the summer, and stopped typing for a whole three minutes to stare at him.

"Grant, Jonas, where is your little leader?" I ask in a nonchalant tone as I closed the door. They probably—hopefully, didn't know what happened in Boston, so I wasn't going to give them any clue that they didn't know something.

"Aw, someone miss their little lover?" Grant gave me a pout and laughed. Jonas shot him a 'dude, you weren't supposed to say anything' look. My eyes narrowed in anger and disbelief. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms urging him to continue. Grant went to open his mouth when Jonas stopped him from talking.

"Hey, Cammie, sorry to interrupt, how are you doing?" Jonas smiled at me and looked back down at Liz, who was staring open mouthed at him. He sat down next to her and sweetly took her hand. I swear I heard every girl in that room sigh internally. They were so cute together. That pulled me out of my current state of anger and into my leader mode. I didn't have time right now to think about Zach and what and how Grant and Jonas knew.

"I would be better if we could all focus for two minutes. Alright so we are 'borrowing' the ruby red slippers. I guess we will have to change things around. Alright so Bex and Grant will be a group and Tina and I, so that means that Eva you're going to join back with the main group. Remember your legends and stick to them no matter what. Let's go."

I opened the door to leave the hotel room. Hopefully Bex would be able to complete the mission with as her partner instead of me. Stupid mission. Stupid guys. Stupid Zach. How is it that whenever I do anything that I always wonder what he would think. How come I always wonder where he is or what is doing at that very minute, hoping that he isn't hurt. I don't have time to think about what he is doing. I need to focus. That's all he is; a distraction. A very hot distraction who is screwing with my emotions.

I made it to a bench to sit down with Tina. Looking around I noticed it was _the_ bench. The one I saw _him_ sitting at.

"Are you okay Marlaina." Tina, or rather Shannon asked me, with a nervous tone in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous about our big competition tomorrow." Tina nodded her head sympathetically. I glanced down at our clothing, or lack thereof. Why, of all the things in the world, did we have to be cheerleaders? Then it hit me like a giant semi-truck. We are just like cheerleaders, or more like gymnasts, who know how to knock someone out. We don't wear little skimpy outfits though, we wear black cat suits and night vision goggles. She watched as Grant and Bex, who was batting her eyelashes so much you'd think they'd start falling off, made their way into the Smithsonian. Only thirty more minutes until closing, perfect, they were right on schedule.

Tina and I paid and walked in together. The security guards warned us that we only had a half hour and we started arguing about which exhibits we wanted to see since we only had a half an hour.

"I want to go see the Quilting stuff."

"I don't care Shannon, I already decided to write my reflection essay on Mexico." I crossed my arms and glared at her as she stomped away. She was headed toward the direction of the quilting exhibit, but more importantly to the air ducts above the quilts where she, Bex and Grant would hide to retrieve the slippers after closing. I, on the other hand, would be walking out, er stomping out, and complaining how everyone always leaves with out me. Then I would change and sneak back through and help take the slippers. All the other girls would be milling about in case we need back up.

"Chameleon, I am in the vent with Duchess and the Greek God." Tina giggled at her own joke while presumably getting the evil eye from Bex.

"Alright, I am making a giant loop then walking out in about fifteen." I whispered with out ever moving my mouth. I paused and looked at the exhibit on how Mexico has effected the states, then looked like it confused me and walked off. I could see why Liz loved this place with never coming here. It was amazing. I mentally took pictures of all the exhibits. There are times like these when I am glad that I have photographic memory.

"Shannon? SHANNON! Ug, I swear to god I am kicking her off the squad." I ran after my imaginary Shannon. I silently cursed my little skirt as it flew up when I ran. I walked into the bathroom and passed one of my sisters as she vacated a stall. I went into the same one, lifted up the toilet's tank and found some regular civilian clothes in an air tight plastic bag. I tore open the bag and stripped off my cheerleading outfit. I put my hair in a loose bun and put on a pair of slightly tighter jeans than I usually wear and a very low, tight and very thin strapped black tank top. This ensemble looked very Bex-ish, meaning it was probably her who picked it out. Probably just to get me back for taking so long in the bathroom this morning.

I calmly 'accidentally' dropped the cheerleading outfit right outside the door to the bathroom. I crossed the street again to enter the Smithsonian again. I walked in with a family who had a son who was about thirteen. I paid for a second ticket for the day, even after I was warned that there was only twenty minutes left. I walked in through the people hoping to at least see a few things before they had to leave.

"Babe, where have you been?"

I swear to god I choked on the gum I was chewing. Then the light bulb went off. Marlaina's boyfriend James was planning on flying up to cheer her on at her competition. I had figured that it had just been a detail should anyone ask. I didn't know that this boyfriend was actually going to be tangible. I am so getting Solomon back for this; never shall his smug smile shine again.

"James, honey. I've missed you." He jogged up and picked me up and swung me around. I would be lying when I say that it was an accident that my knee accidentally 'slipped' and kneed him where it _really _hurts. "Opps, are you okay snuggle-kins?" I widened my eyes and covered my hands with my mouth.

"It's ok, I was getting too excited anyway." Zach whispered in my ear. I giggled and blushed. I punched him playfully on the arm, except it wasn't all that playful. It will leave a bruise.

I pulled his arm and dragged him forward and away from too much of the public eye. He placed his arm around my shoulders with a giant smirk on his face. I inwardly sighed. Of course I would have to have a fake boyfriend and of course he had to play my fake boyfriend. This was just peachy. I noticed a guard looking at me a second longer than normal and then speak into his earpiece.

"Poop." I angrily said to myself. I can not ruin this mission. Zach sensed my worry and we split up, I picked up speed just as a guard started trailing behind me casually. We started taking sharp lefts and right and ended up in a dark hallway when I heard casual whistling coming closer and closer. If I kept going straight I would run straight into the security center, right into their clutches. I heard the steps clicking on the ground keep coming closer. I stood there panicking in the middle of a dark hallway.

Next thing I know I am shoved against a wall and someone's lips were crushed up against mine. Habit took over and my arms snaked around his neck and I melted against the wall. I tried listening to the steps but I just ended up getting distracted. Very distracted by whatever this person was doing on my lips because it felt amazing. Very suddenly the lips pulled away from mine.

"I think we're safe. I totally just saved your butt." Zach lips stayed an inch away from mine and his one hand was still framing my face gently while the other was on the wall. His eyes suddenly flashed with worry wondering why I wasn't answers at all.

"Shut up. I just need a little more." I said in a dream like state as I closed my eyes and started kissing him again.

"Someone's getting it on." I heard someone mention from Zach ear. We slowly broke apart. Savoring the last couple minutes we had before he would vanish again. His hand released my face but his body still had me pinned against the wall.

"How long Zach?" I whispered to him, half wanting to knowing the answer, the other half desperately afraid of the answer. I locked my eyes with his, as to tell him I'll know if he lies.

"I can't tell you." He answered so sincerely and lovingly that I had to turn my face and close my eyes so he wouldn't see the tears that were threatening to spill my secrets. He lifted his hand again and took my chin and lifted it up. "I would Cammie, trust me I would. I can't, but I can tell you that I am doing everything in my power to protect you." He disconnected his earpiece and leaned into my left ear were there wasn't one. He covered my right with his hand and whispered something that no one but me heard.

I violently jerked away from him. How could he do this to me? Fear, frustration, and confusion played across my face as I tried to understand what he meant. I couldn't deal with this; my mind was going into overdrive. So I did what he usually did to me, I vanished. Trying to get out what he had said to me out of my head.

_Very bad people want you Cammie, and I can't let that happen because I love you._

…_because I love you._

_

* * *

_

Wow, I nearly have 130 reviews! Thanks, you guys rock the socks I am not wearing ( oh, yeah, just try thinking about that one.)  
I hope you guys like this chapter, it has been my favorite to write ever and beats out my other favorite chapter. I really, really hope you guys like it too!  
There are two reviewers who made this chapter happen by making me giggle excessively for a good five minutes:  
**This-Is-Just-a-Dream** for noticing how creepy I think Mr. Solomon is because really, you know how regular teachers are always supervising kids, just think how a SPY teacher would know every single detail of their lives. *shudders*...weird.  
**deija daughter of poseidon **for calling me a slacker and just telling me to update. So here! Same day and everything! lol  
Oh and **E arth. K id. T ree. Hugger **for updating not once, not twice but THREE times! Also very randomly so that it was a surprise when I got a review alert, i actually tried to guess what each one would be for. Also for mocking America's public school system...no one does it nearly enough.  
Everyone else I love you too! I just don't feel like writing out like all those names because it won't let me copy and paste them...and yes before you say it, I am a slacker. A really big one who should be studying for her five tests she already has even though it is only the second week of school. Thanks alot teachers...thanks alot. Anyway, I decided maybe to make it a couple of chapter longer because I forgot how much fun writing about spies can be.

**Tell me what you think!**

And seriously thanks for all the luck in school, I didn't get a swirly like my friend's dream had prophesied, so really in comparison to the dream my first day was awesome. Then again I don't think they give swirlys (swirlies?) anymore.


	16. Predators

Each time my foot slapped the ground I was able to think a little bit more. I ran past the guards who gave me strange looks, obviously they had never seen a girl run with black tears streaming down her face because of all the eyeliner her best friend made her wear.

…_because I love you…_

The words were haunting me. Why…I didn't know.

…_I am doing everything in my power to protect you…_

'From what?" I wanted to have screamed at his face. What do I need protection from? From getting hurt because I am girl and therefore inferior to him and his manly man muscles? I don't think so. Well, sure when I am around him I can't think like I usually can but that's just because he confuses me. I can't figure him out and that's it.

Someone calls my name from far behind. I can tell from his voice that he is already out of energy but something keeps fueling him. I just get another rush of adrenaline and run even faster leaving him even farther behind. I just want to get out of here.

"Cammie? Cammie, where are you?" A voice in my ear asked, and then more softly; "Are you ok?" Bex and Liz asked and then there was a chorus of repeated questions by my sisters. I choked on a sob but kept running. That's what I needed to do right now in order to get the emotion out. Usually I would be taking a shower right not but that was not a good option because before I could even get in one someone would bug me. I was content running anyway; I hadn't since last week.

…_I love you…_

Damn it, I thought about it again, those three words that I didn't want to embrace. It was just too much. I took in my surroundings to get my mind off of him. Black trees highlighted barely by the half moon. Monkeys or something swung or jumped between the trees keeping a steady pace with me.

…_Protect you…_

Protect me from Josh? Was he seriously going back to that, I have obviously chosen him over Josh. I could have seen Josh when he was completely awol…actually knowing him he probably got leave from his principle for some freaky…reason…

Wait…monkeys?

Jumping from tree to tree keeping up with me; monkeys the size of an average human.

I started frantically looking around, wiping my eyes so that I could actually see more than a blur. It was already too late, something had jumped and pinned me to the ground. I screamed, everything else frozen and then I remembered. I was a Gallagher Girl. If I could just get away from them I would have a chance. It was like being an animal I could either fight or take flight. Considering these people were like cheetahs and I was like a cute meerkat (I have been partial to them since the Lion King).

I was barely able to flip us so that I was on top of the other person. I could tell they were slightly stunned by my power because they hesitated for a minute and that is all I had needed; I took the opportunity to knee them in the stomach. I jumped up and ran no more ten feet when another person was about to tackle me. They were charging from the side and I stopped a second and then they stopped right in front of me. They tried to roundhouse kick me but I grabbed a hold of their foot and twisted it. More than likely I broke their ankle or even their hip. I kept running, just barely about to make it out to the clearance where people could see me, and hopefully help me. Another and then another person attacked. They kept getting better and better. However none of them have been adults yet. I could tell by the slight hesitations, they were like me; in training. Except I was better…by very little and I was the one being attacked which gave me a whole other gain. I would either succumb and die or fight and live. I would live, I had to, but my energy was starting to drain. Very quickly.

I looked up to the trees and saw that there will still people up there with cat like qualities. Their movements were fluid and deliberate, calculated and they knew every move. It was almost as if they knew what was going to happen before it ever did. I guess they did.

The wind is knocked out of me, and if it was possible I would say all my ribs were too. My attacker and I started rolling farther into the trees away from the path. We struggled on the ground for a while and then another jumped from the trees. Another, and another jumped down moving toward me, all, like cats, descending upon their prey, me. For some reason they all had red eyes. I started to stare at one who had a certain air of authority, of a leader, he noticed me and tilted his head sideways and I gasped. The monkey-cheetahs had me pinned to the ground and then grabbed a hold of my arm.

The leader smiled, his teeth illuminating the otherwise dark surroundings. One of his people stuck something on my skin right on the inside of my wrist so cold that I felt like I was going to die. Then I realized it wasn't cold, but rather it was so hot it was freezing. Then I felt something moist and cold hit my temple; a mossy rock.

I felt like I do when I am almost asleep and drooling when someone says something to me and I just go 'uh huh' and roll over to actually fall asleep. Unfortunately, Bex wasn't trying to ask me a question, no, I was being kidnapped. I barely felt someone lift me up in their arms. They were young and strong, stronger than Zach.

Zach. Zach would blame himself for this, for getting me dead. Because that's what would follow, they would kill me just like whoever killed my dad. Pain shot up my arm as the man dropped me on the ground. There was so much I wanted to say, so much left to say. I wanted to tell my mom that I really love her. Tell Liz, Bex and Macey that'd I miss them, and punch Bex for the not very functioning outfit I am still wearing. Then Zach, I'd tell him I was sorry. Sorry for running, sorry for not saying I love you…

Someone scooped me up in their arms again and started jogging at a light pace. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore but I still had to listen. Try to remember where they were taking me in case I got out. I heard van doors opening and closing, the sound of heavy breathing from whoever had carried me to the car. They sat down and then pulled me to their lap. I was so tired and limp I moved as if I was a stuffed teddy bear. Then I felt their chest heave more than usual as they tried to calm their breathing. They hugged me closer so I could hear their heart beating recklessly. Then I felt it; a small, solitary tear land on my cheek. By then I was too tired to wake up, I really needed sleep, and so I curled up into the person and slept.

"Cammie? Cammie please wake up. Don't go."

_I love you._

_

* * *

  
_

Sorry! I would have updated on Friday but fanfiction wasn't working until this morning. So then I went back and started reminiscing and started looking at all the stories and then...bam. Since when has there been over 400 stories!? I gasped. I started writing on here when there were about 80 max...you guys have been busy! Speaking of stories...do you guys remember when I disappeared off the face of fanfiction. I had what I like to call 'selective writers block.' I couldn't write any Unsuspecting with out breaking down and ending up in a fetal position...not really, but you know what I mean. So I did write another story which I have finally gotten enough courage to post on fictionpress (note: it isn't about spies, Cammie, Zach, ect. and is def. PG-13). .com/s/2717274/1/Swan_Lake (without the space!)  
I hope, that if you guys decide to read it, you like it!  
On another note, I have decided to **continue Unsuspecting**. Well, probably as a sequel and what I'll do is post an update on here, as soon as this is finished, with a link to the new story as soon as I write the first chapter. I suspect this story can only have one or two more chapters.  
On yet another note; OMG! 144 REVIEWS! That's nearly 150…which means I am going to pre-celebrate and reply to each and everyone of you who reviewed chapter 15!  
**goodereader: **I swear to goodness you review every single chapter! Yeah, I got hecka busy last week with school…  
**leaps578: **Lol, that is REALLY weird! Haha, and yes, I secretly believe that Zach is a total softie when his bros aren't around.  
**DiVaGiRl13: **You're welcome! I hope I answered practically all your questions with this chapter!  
**soccergirl121: **Thank you, I hope you like this chapter even more!  
**christoferdrewloverx3:** Sorry I took so long, but I hope you think this chapter is worth it!  
**This-Is-Just-a-Dream:** OMG! Hahahaha, yes, every last sock. Yes, the creepy teacher factor..I love it. I am glad you liked it and I have a feeling (I hope!) that you'll like this chapter too! Oh! And thank you soooo much for reviewing EVERY chapter and being so nice!  
**E arth. K id. T ree. H ugger:** Sorry, but I have to ask; are you really from Australia??? You are special! Ok, well I planned on doing anyway so here! I hope you like it!  
**Kitasky123: **OMG! Are you also from Australia? Alright here is my update, I hope you like it!  
**Gallagher Girl: **lol, you sqee-d! Haha, if only every guy was that creative, instead of just rubbing it in your face or throwing you in a closet. Yes, I believe he has never heard of it, or maybe he chooses never to have heard of it! Haha, he is like every girl's worst nightmare to have as a father.  
**Cappsse: **Thank you! You're so sweet! I hope they do too, I just don't know what will happen next…hopefully they do! Thanks for reviewing even though you don't have an account!  
**babycheetah08: **How could anyone deny Zach? I hope you like this chapter! Thanks to you too for reviewing even though you don't have an account, it super nice!  
**babiixilyx3: **Exactly, its cute at the beginning and then sad! I promise it might get happier soon…maybe :D  
**20love2read: **lmao, thank you!  
**ChangesTurnTimeAround: **It is lame! Haha, you'd hurt someone?!?! Lol, I laughed for like 5 minutes when I read that. What I really hate though is when you like write a six page essay *makes an angry face* and stayed up until 1am to get the A and then they don't even make sure you have written it. *sigh, stupid…so stupid.  
**Linny101: **Aw, thank you! And thank you for reviewing!  
**dail-of-the-air: **Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!  
**Laladots14: **Thank you Lala! Sorry, I have been waiting to be able to call someone Lala! That was my older sister's nickname when she was like 2. :D

Thanks everyone for reviewing it really helps inspire me to write more when I know someone actually enjoys it…this author's note is probably taking me longer to write then the actual chapter…  
Hope you go check out my other story!  
Lia!


	17. Gut Feelings

I could see figures in the room illuminated by the full moon that was not obstructed by any clouds. My sight was currently my only sense that was working, that and feeling, because I could sure as hell feel my body especially my ribs and arm. Oh god, my arm. It wasn't my whole arm it was just one small one inch section that was on fire. There was gauze wrapped around it making it even more irritated. My throat felt slightly better although considering it felt like someone had shoved cotton balls down it to suck up all the moisture, I wasn't doing too well. Worst of all though were my legs, every time I tried moving my muscles screamed in resistance. I didn't want to move and I felt content sleeping some more.

Until a person moved and I could clearly see their face. Zach. He was standing there halfway facing me, halfway facing the window. I tried to move, to call his name: nothing. My body wasn't moving; it was too tired to move, too beaten up. I was content looking at him, memorizing his every feature. The grim look on his face actually made him look serious. A feat I had never thought was possible even though I had experienced it first hand. Then I realized what actually hurt the most, I had a tight knot formed right in my chest, which I felt the second I had seen him. My stomach had gotten all upset like it usually does when Bex punches me. A tear started sliding my cheek, it was my entire fault. There was the one I loved, thinking it was his fault and that I didn't love him.

My mother stood in the background as did a male figure that slung his arms around her shoulder and pulled her closer. I closed my already shutting eyes realizing that through everything Zach would be the one I end up with. He had to be.

*

My eyes slowly flickered open and I saw the sun blazing through the still open window. I saw five figures slowly sneak out not noticing that I just woke up. Then I noticed the chair right next to the bed with a slumped over body sleeping in it. I rolled my body over so that I was facing him and rested hands under my head. His lips were slightly parted and his knees were drawn up his chest and he rested his head on them. He was curled up on the chair like a puppy. He had dark circles beneath his eyes. I watched him for awhile. His slight movements and the breaths he took. Then all of a sudden I couldn't' take it anymore.

"Zach." I called out softly, needing him to be even closer to me. He shifted around for awhile. Then all of a sudden his eyes whipped open with a crazed bloodshot look. He frantically looked around and then his eyes, settling on me, softened.

"Cammie." He breathed a sigh of relief as he said my name. My heart quickened, it wasn't a dream. He could hear me.

A loud sound came from right behind me. A nurse rushed in a stuck a needle in the tube that was hooked to my arm. I lift my arm, just barely and miss my arm. I try to pull them out of my veins but I can't seem to close my hand around them. My eyes are heavy again, sleep would be so nice right now. Especially since Zach is here.

*

I finally have dragged my body out of my bed an hour ago. My mother is already here, awake. I ask her how long I have been here. She takes a deep, calming breath and tells me, not in these exact words though, that I have been lying on my ass for three weeks. Fourteen days. Three hundred and thirty six hours. And of course, 1,209,600 seconds that I could have been doing something else; anything else besides sleeping. Now, changing back into my clothes, I remember why I was probably sleeping for such a long time; I hurt…all over. My muscles and bones scream in discomfort as I put on my clothes.

My mother and I shared an uneventful car ride back to the Academy, and trust me when I say it was welcomed. When most of your life is fast paced, not knowing what will happen next, and having to worry that your school issued uniform wasn't going to fly up, relaxation seemed like a good break. Most of the car ride I spent looking out the windowing, not even really thinking, while my mother drove. I did need spy training to notice the three black cars that would routinely end up following us or be in front of us but I didn't need it to know that our windows and theirs were tinted and bullet proof. It's just something a girl knows.

Soon the skyscrapers turned into fields, and later the asphalt turned into gravel. I was finally home. No sooner had I opened the door when three black cars speed into the driveway and all around our car. I feel the rush of air against my face as it lifts my air. If only they had been three feet closer…I tense not wanting to think about how sloppy I had gotten. I grumblingly grab my back from the back, and, with my head held high despite my previous humiliation, I walk toward the front door. Only to be completely suffocated…by hugs.

"Oh my gawd. Cammie, are you ok?" Liz's twang always gets worse when she is worried.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Bex screams into my ear giving me a total bone crushing hug…oh wait they have already been crushed.

"Guys, I don't think this is too helpful to her physical health." Finally, Macey, the practical one tells them why I am withering in pain. Sure all my best friends are genius' just the super practical things are a little harder for them to comprehend. Then I felt it; someone was staring at me. Not pointedly, but enough so that I'd notice. I whip my head around, my neck punishing me for not being slower, but the sight is worth it.

Zach; standing, leaning against the car, his stance casual. My jaw briefly dropped, but I quickly recovered. Zach was here less than thirty feet away from me. I turned my head to one side and let a smile play across my lips. I turned back to my best friends, my sisters. Macey just looked at me with an exasperated sigh wondering why I was still standing there. I took the hint and slowly limp-walked to where he was.

"Hey." I said when I finally reached him.

"Hey." Zach replied back, leaning even more against the car. Very slowly the passenger door cracked ajar ever so slowly. Zach, noticing slid his arm over and slammed the door shut in whoever's face that had opened it. I am totally betting on Grant.

"Soooo." I said breaking the awkward silence.

"So." His eyes were doing that thing were they look straight into my eyes and through to my soul making me want to divulge any and all of secrets. Instead I did the next best thing; I hugged him. For once I believed I actually had shocked the one person who I thought was unshakeable. I hugged him with all my might forgetting all the current pain it was causing. I was content just standing there in his arms; my head resting on his shoulder, my arms a tangled mess around his neck. I finally voiced the feeling that had been living in my throat, waiting until I had enough courage to admit it.

"I'm scared, Zach." I whispered into his ear, not wanting anyone else to hear me. Zach squeezed me even closer to him knowing I really am afraid.

"I know, I am too. But I will be here, no matter what, even if you don't like it." I knew he knew he had scared me. Scared me when he told me he loved me. I wanted to tell him that I loved him but the words got caught in my throat; this wasn't the time or place. Especially since my mother and Mr. Solomon were probably watching my every move.

"I'm sorry. About everything." I could feel Solomon glaring at us. Seriously, I had just had the living daylights beaten out of me, and he had the nerve to not leaving me alone with my boyfriend for two seconds before he disappeared. That's right, for all intents and purposes Zach is my boyfriend…even if he denies it.

"Good. I'm really glad." He paused taking a deep breath, "You better go before Solomon decapitates one of my limbs…or all of them." I laughed. Zach and I are on good terms, very good terms. He gave me one final squeeze and a kiss on the forehead and let me go. I momentarily felt like the child I had once been when my father would always hug me before for he left on a mission. That one action held so much love that I would feel practically empty when he left. Then one day he never did come back, but something told me Zach would always come back. Even when I felt he shouldn't, yet he always would, always in one, very living piece.

I turned around and walked away. I walked into the big doors following my friends and my mother and they shut behind me. The second they had I ran like my life depended on it. I ran up the flight of stairs and to my tower with the window that conveniently looked down at the front. The two other cars had left; the one that Zach had been leaning against was just about to leave. I could just feel him smirking inside of the tinted windows, knowing I was at this exact window looking down at him.

Something told me this wasn't the last time I was going to see him.

* * *

TAADAA! The END!  
I know it took me two weeks to get it out, but I rewrote it 5 times.  
And I got a kitty cat named Moishe...he says hi.  
I will leave an update ON HERE with a link or something letting you guys know the sequel is up, because I have very evil ideas for the sequel...it should be interesting!  
I hope you guys had a great weekend and tell me how much you like this chapter, or overall how much you like my story because seriously, I looove feedback.  
Thanks to everyone who has EVER reviewed and a super thankful thanks to those regular reviewers! Thanks you guys!  
Lia...and Moishe!


	18. SEQUEL!

**The sequel to Unsuspecting has officially been created and named Betraying…so go read it and tell me what you think!**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5529226/1/Betraying**

**~Lia!**


End file.
